RWBY Blue
by pyrohfreak47
Summary: Hayden, a child who has lost his memory and taken in by professor Ozpin, tries his best to become a huntsman and recover who he was. Join him as he becomes a member of team RWBY and follows them throughout their adventures. (story told through Hayden's P.O.V, unless I change the P.O.V, OC's welcome.) (sorry about the hiatus but i had to fix one of the oc's it should be good now.)
1. Chapter 0

Prologue: Blue trailer

A/n here are a couple oc's

**Character description:**

**Name: Hayden,?**

**Species: Faunus**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'7**

**Eye color/shape: Light blue/Fox eyes**

**Clothing: Light blue hoodie sweater, Dark blue jeans, Blue metal gauntlets, black belt, and Black combat boots**

**Characteristics: Long wild blonde hair (as long as Yang's) with the upper part tied up and a small portion covering his right eye, blonde Fox ears and tail, and white skin.**

**Weapons: Cerulean Stars (Two blue chakrams, check out profile pic) made of a special material that can be used with his semblance, and a knife**

**Semblance: Psychokinetic abilities which enable him to lift up to 10 small objects, but only one large object at a time which includes people, and read auras**

**Name: Daniel, Zetsuo**

**Species: Faunus**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'9**

**Eye color/shape: Unknown**

**Clothing: red and black hoodie sweater, Black jeans, red leather gloves, black belt, and Red combat boots**

**Characteristics: Long wild black hair (Same style as Hayden), other qualities unknown.**

**Weapons: Crimson Hawkeye (red twin daggers that combine into a bow n arrow)**

**Semblance: Camouflage**

**Name: Amelia, Drake**

**Species: Human**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'6**

**Eye color/shape: Pink/Human**

**Clothing: Purple mini skirt with black shorts underneath, Purple top with black streaks, black fingerless gloves, and Purple comfort boots.**

**Characteristics: Blonde hair in a high pony tail and pink streaked bangs, white skin**

**Weapon: Violet viper (purple sword whip, the sword can go from whip form to sword form, the sword head can open to reveal a gun head)**

**Semblance: energy pulse (burst of energy that can knock away minor projectiles, and some people)**

I open my eyes to the darkness of the room I'm in. I tighten my hold on my weapons as I prepare to attack a hoard of Ursai and suddenly I'm off into battle. I start out with spinning slash attack to tack out the first few in the hoard, I backflip away from the sudden claw that slashes towards me and use my semblance to launch out a blade from my chakram and send out my power to cause it to grow into a full size chakram which implanted itself within the back of the Ursa that slashed at me. I do this again but instead of standing I jump into the air and start a sideways spin while sending out my weapons. Once I land I dash towards the slowly decreasing crowd and start slashing at the beasts but one tries to sneak behind me and as it tries to hack me in two I use my tail to grab my knife and impale the beast straight though its heart. The grim begin to retaliate and send out a barrage which knocks me back ti the beginning of the room. I take a moment to reclaim my breath and calm myself, then I decide to end this squabble. I focus completely on myself which causes me to start levitating and I send myself forward into a rapid spin of which causes me to drill through the remaining hoard and send monster limbs everywhere. As I take a moment to recover, I see a door start to open and as soon as a figure appears I wake up with a gasp and dripping with sweat. "That same dream huh." I say to myself. Hayden school will be staring in a few days are you sure you want to go." Asks my legal guardian. "Yes Mr. Ozpin I have to do this." I reply with determination in my eyes.

A/n Please review.


	2. Chapter 1: first day

Chapter 1: First day

The carrier that everyone is in has just docked onto beacon and onto my new home. This may be a bit confusing to you right now so allow me to explain. My name is Hayden, I am a shy fox Faunus and am starting my first day at beacon academy for huntsman and huntresses thanks to my legal guardian professor Ozpin. I made my way off the ship to be greeted by a wonderful sight, a wide open campus full of new possibilities. It's rather impressive for my first school, well first that I remember. The reason I want to become a huntsman is because I have completely lost my memory, so I figured if I am able to venture out into the world and find anything familiar then I just might be able to regain my lost memories. As I continue to walk I notice a person walking along in a purple outfit. She seemed a little lost but then she spotted me and then dashed right over which kind of freaked me out a bit because again I am a very shy person. "Hi do you know you're way around here? Because I have no idea where to go. Oh my gosh are you a Faunus. I think you look so cool with your little ears and tail, you know that is kind of rare to see a Faunus with more than one animal trait but I think it looks so cool." The girl said very quickly. "I um" I say pathetically with a small blush. Luckily she didn't notice because in the distance we heard the sound of an explosion. "Hey maybe that is where we go, come on. My name is Amelia by the way, Amelia Drake." She says while dragging me along with her. "My name is Hayden… it's um n-nice to meet you" I stutter out. Somehow we managed to find our way into the main building and get separated, which is a bit of a relief since I really had no idea what to do in that situation. Ozpin arrived and gave us all a brief greeting, and then his assistant known as Glenda Goodwhitch finished off his announcement by telling us all where to put our belongings and where we would all be sleeping, along with handing us all a map of the school.

/late that evening/

After changing from my regular clothing into my black sweats, and tank top, and letting my hair down I found I nice area to sleep in. sadly however I was unable to fall asleep right away because a group of girls were all chatting in the corner of the room. I thought that since they weren't looking, and since they all seemed like good people, that it would be a good idea to take a glimpse at their aura. After I second of concentration I was able to see that they all had good hearts with heavy burdens on their minds. I hope that they get whatever they're looking for when they become huntresses.

/the next day at beacon cliffs/

"For years you have been training to become warriors, today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest" said Ozpin as we all stood on the launch platforms. "Now I'm sure many of you have rumors about the assignments of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be assigned teams… today." Said Glenda, Which hurt me. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you work well." Said Ozpin, Which shot me. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with shall be your teammate for the next four years." Ozpin concluded, which killed me now I am dead. "After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest you will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each group must choose one and return to the top of the cliff, you will guard that item as well as keep your standing and we will grade you appropriately. But before we begin I must select two people you and you." He says then points out me and Amelia. "Since we have such a large group there will be two groups of three. Whoever spots one of these two first will be that group of three. Any questions." He finishes. "Yeah um sir." Says one kid but Ozpin just ignores him and says "good Now take your positions." And we all get ready to launch. Mine went off and so did I using my semblance every now and again to give me lift. And so it begins.


	3. Chapter 2 teams, friends,&monsters oh my

Chapter 2: teams, friends, and monsters oh my.

**A/N: Okay everybody a quick note, because I found a few amazing OC's I will be putting them in the story effective immediately, by making them into their own team. However I will still accept new OC's for all of my stories. So without further ado here are the new characters.**

**Creator: **ShadeZyro (check him out on the site)

**Name: Ventus, Einherjar  
Species: Human  
Age: 15  
Height: 5'8  
Weight: 137lbs.  
Eye color/ Shape: Pale yellow eyes. Human  
Clothing:  
Casual: Silver chest guard with a cross in the middle, black and yellow lining sweater underneath, black gloves with silver plates on the back and a moon symbol on the left, and sun symbol on the right, navy blue jeans with black leather belt, black and yellow streak boots, and silver glasses.  
Pajamas: Black t-shirt and tan pants.  
Characteristics: Silver neck length spiky hair with the bangs framed around his face. Light tan skin.  
Weapons: Sun and Moon (Red and Blue dual swords that combine into a double sided sword. The handles containing dust cartages using red and blue dust that imbues the blades in fire and ice.)  
Semblance: Gravity Manipulation. He has the ability to control the force of gravity of objects and people (including himself).  
Personality: Ventus is a serious person. He has a strict criteria for himself as he tends to train and study in order to improve himself. His reason for this is due to his strict father who want him to be the perfect hunter. He is hardworking, but he has a bad habit of overworking himself, past his limits. When it comes to relaxing, he has a hard time reliving his stress. He mostly keeps it in, but will release it through excising or having fun with his friends. He is practical when dealing with situations and tends to plan ahead for everything, even for the minor things. He is intelligent, but has no understanding of figure of speech or rhetorical questions till it is explain. He is loyal to his comrades and is considerate for them. He will aid them anyway he can by listing to their problems and tries to draw out the best solution for it.**

**Creator: **jack fangs (currently in the process of making a rwby, mortal kombat crossover)

**Name: Volt,? (Hopefully Xiao Long)**

**Species: Faunus (dragon)**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 6'3**

**Eye color/ Shape: Vibrant Yellow, Dragon Shaped**

**Clothing: wears black bicker boots, blue jeans, a black bicker jacket with a dragon on the back without an under shirt.**

**Characteristics: buff with the same hair cooler as yang but it goes down to his shoulder blades in the back and same length in the front but his bangs are pushed to the sides, dragon tail, dulled down horns, likes fighting, junk food, fun, and fiery women like yang and ruby, is a no one gets left behind of guy, he is a master of sambo, kapo, Jujitsu, judo, kick boxing, muay thai, tai tzu, liuhe quan, ninjitsu, tai chi, long fist, yine yeung choy, lay fut, tae kwon do, and yue chuan, and hates raciest Weiss and home work.**

**Weapon: dragon's furry (just like Yang's but on his legs too and they are black, the weapons use high impact sniper rounds like ruby's but 5 times the punch of her rounds and he does use dust but only fire dust and not just dust rounds he only uses fire dust when outnumbered)**

**Semblance: Strength, can also use his aura to increase that strength.**

**Creator: **spideyk (Check out his stories "ghost of a man" and "mentor")

**Name: Kyle Everett**

**Species: Human**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'8 (6 with his hood up)**

**Eye color/ Shape: Blue, human**

**Clothing: A white zip up coat with coattails on the back, a hood, and blue lines following the zipper. A black t-shirt underneath the coat. Blue jeans. Black tennis shoes with green lines and shoelaces. (He wears the hood when he wants to "Hide")**

**Characteristics: Short dark brown hair styled slightly messy. White skin with a fair complexion. Very kind hearted towards people, especially the bullied Faunus. If someone does threaten his friends, he will show no mercy. But he does sometimes worry about his emotions, he might even go into a murderous frenzy if he sees a close friend get injured or if they are close to death. And he gets very shy towards girls. He will be quiet most of the time, but he will voice his opinion if someone ask or if he feels like he needs to step in the situation.**

**Weapon: Umbra (The weapon is a normal katana, but the blade can be split in two and form two thin blades that also have a functioning pistol.)**

**Semblance: Ethereal abilities (He can assume a "Ghost" or "Wraith" form. This form can make him very light and jump on a building with a single jump. Even most projectiles pass through this form. And he can still attack physical objects in the form and break free or through most barriers.)**

**Creator: **Ghost Fire 6 (check him out on the site)

**Name: Romeo Blue.**

**Nickname: Frost (self-proclaimed nickname in honor of his genetic template), Lover Boy (usually used to tease him), Pretty Boy (mostly used as an insult), The Blue Flash (mercenary title given by people who witnessed his semblance).**

**Gender: Male.**

**Age: 15; turning 16.**

**Height: 5'8".**

**Hair Color/Style: White and lightly streaked blue at the ends; Sightly long and messy, with most of it draping over the left side of his face, he has two locks of which are wrapped in white bandages framing either side of his face and has a small and thin braid laying near the nape of his neck.**

**Eye Color: Both of Romeo's eyes have three different colors: blue (top-side of the irises), green (right-side of the irises), and red (left-side of the irises); turns royal blue.**

**Skin Tone: Slight Tan.**

**Color Designation: Royal Blue.**

**Weapons: Dual One-Handed Heavy Pistol Long-Swords (DOHHPLS) named "Swift (left-hand sword) and Gale (right-hand sword); both swords are Grosse Messer's, but have different color schemes. While Swift's hilt is navy blue and its blade is royal blue, Gale's hilt is white and its ivory blade has a blue outline; The pistols are built into the hilt of the swords and the blades fold backwards when using them (exactly like Blake's Gambol Shroud). The pistols are semi-automatic and use high-caliber, dust-tipped, bullets (blue lightning dust for Swift and blue fire dust for Gale) and have extended clips.**

**Abilities/Skills: Master Swordsman; Master of Aura Manipulation (can channel his aura into Swift and Gale for powerful offensive attacks and enhance his own physical abilities, all this will put stress and exhaust on his body over time); Gunslinger: Acrobatic; Romeo's semblance is rapid-paced, short-ranged teleportation named "Raikiri", allowing him enter a dimensional void at will that instantaneously transports/teleports him where he wants to be, but he can even 'mark' people or places with his aura through brief physical contact so he may teleport to them or there instantly, regardless how far the marked person or place is.**

**Appearance: Romeo has an average physique that is leanly muscled. He has a delicate face that shows no trace of masculinity, allowing people to easily mistaken him for a girl. He has a small scar going across his right eyebrow and cheek. Romeo also bares scars dancing on the left-side of his chest and left shoulder and due to him being a tank-born clone, Romeo doesn't have a belly button, which is all concealed by his clothing. His clothing consist of simple white pants, with a blue waist cape and white belt that carries his pistol clips and the blue sheathes of his swords on either side of his waist, and fancies a pair of white boots with black plates on the shins. He also enrobes a black collared chest plate over a white short-sleeved shirt, which is underneath a blue bolero jacket with his emblem, "Vanguard", a white star in a circle with on wings it, embroidered on the back, and two black plates on the upper-parts of the jacket's sleeves and wears white fingerless gloves with black plates on the back of them.**

**History: Since the day he was born, Romeo was the prototype subject of the Project Ranger, a project that was created to compete against Huntsmen and Huntresses and replace them. Throughout his childhood, he was trained in combat styles and athletics of his choosing. But during this time, he had dreams and nightmares that featured people he wasn't aware existed. Until finally, at the age of thirteen, his dreams finally revealed themselves as memories of Kaine Frost, the Huntsman that was murdered and cloned to be used for the Project Ranger, Romeo being the clone. Angered by the injustice, he fought his way out of his "home", killing anyone that threatened him, and escaped with more than enough information that he gave to law officials, leading to the inevitable shut down of the Project Ranger. For two years, Romeo worked as a mercenary, trying to continue his predecessor's legacy the best way he could. Until he was captured by Glynda and convinced by Ozpin to join Beacon.**

**Personality: Romeo can come off as a calm, serious, rude, and sarcastic person, enjoying angering and teasing people, mouthing them off or making sarcastic jokes, and can be quite overconfident and cocky, thinking he can do things others can't. Under all this though, he cares greatly for others, even willing to put his life on the line, has a good sense of justice, and holds loyalty and respect for those who earned it. For hobbies, he enjoys reading (including books such as 'Ninja of Love'), music, playing guitar, customizing and improving his swords, and honing his skills. He has a love for sushi and money being his primary motivation to get most tasks done. Because of his genetic template's life, Romeo is motivated to protect others from harm, but he suffers from nightmares based off his template's life. In combat, Romeo is calm and serious, but will become more fierce and aggressive if someone close to him gets hurt, even to the point where he can't recall what happened.**

**Aura Display: Romeo will emanate a Smokey royal blue aura, his eyes will change color from their multi-colors to royal blue, and the blue streaks in his hair will glow.**

**And lastly **

**Creator: same as last OC**

**Name: Zephyer Turchese.**

**Nickname: None.**

**Gender: Male.**

**Age: 24 (used as a professor).**

**Height: 5'10.**

**Hair Color/Style: Teal: short and messy.**

**Eyes: Dark Blue.**

**Skin Tone: Slight Tan.**

**Weapon: Zephyr wields a Dust Wind Katana alongside with a Dust Fire Sword, respectively named 'Storm (left-hand sword) and Blaze (right-hand sword). Storm's a katana, with its handle expertly wrapped in a black and white cloth, its guard is gold, and its blade is ivory and has Wind Dust embedded into it, allowing Zephyr to send blades of winds at his targets. Blaze's a double-edged, forked bladed sword, its handle is black with a grey trigger and guard, both blades are teal with a grey edge, and in-between the blades and at the guard is flamethrower that's fueled by a Fire Dust Gem.**

**Skills/Abilities: Master Swordsman: Master of Aura Manipulation; Dust Expert; Acrobatic; Zephyr's Semblance is 'Instant Blade', allowing him to supercharge his reflexes to the point where time has either slowed down or stopped and unleashes lethally powerful blows, however, this Semblance can only be used for a few seconds per use.**

**Appearance: Zephyr has a lean yet muscular build. He wears a teal pirate coat with grey trims over light-metal plated samurai armor that protects chest with a grey shirt underneath it. He also fancies grey pants, black boots, a black bandanna tied around his left-arm, and a black belt that carries Storm's ivory scabbard and Blaze's teal sheath. On the right-sleeve of his coat is his emblem, a grey sword aimed down with wings on it, named "Tempest".**

**History: As an orphan, Zephyer grew up not knowing his parent and in the wrong crowd at a young age, running with a band of delinquents. At the age of 9, after his gang failed to rob a man and his 'friends' left him behind, the man, Gary Young, took him in, saying "You (Zephyr) remind me too much of myself." Once finding out that Gary was a master of swords, Zephyer started learning under him, and matured over the years and saw Gary as his master and father. At 15, when Gary died of old age, Zephyr took his father's sword, Storm, and started traveling Remnant, taking up the job as a Bounty Hunter along the way. Two years later, the young man was scouted by Ozpin and offered a seat among Beacon's students, which Zephyr reluctantly accepted.**

**Personality: Zephyr has a confident, calm, stern, serious, and distanced personality, though often reacts in a goofy and exaggerated comic style due to his short-tempered and impatient attitude. He also has a terrible sense of direction which he is very insecure about since he never admits it when he gets lost, instead he always blames someone else. He loves to fight strong and worthy opponents, even baring a maniacal grin and a stern glare as he fights. He also adheres to a strict sword master's code of honor, and never falsely brags or lies about his abilities, sometimes outright admitting a weakness, even to an enemy. He also never tries to escape from a fight or use trickery to win, believing that doing so is cowardly and scorning anyone who uses such tactics. He's often the one who reminds others of the harsh facts. Wanting to be the best, Zephyr constantly trains to improve his fighting style, other than that, he can be seen napping every now and then. But he's well known to be vigorous, strong-willed, and determined.**

**Aura Display: Zephyer will have a teal glow that acts kinda like a black light and his eyes will turn teal.**

**Now let's get this chapter started**

The forest looked incredible from above, however I knew not to trust the outer appearance of this place. I landed on a high tree branch and descended to the floor below, then I marched through the multiple trees and shrubbery. I hoped that I could make it through this alone and become the first team of one in beacon, sadly I don't think that is a possibility. "RUBY!" I heard a nearby scream, I quickly ran after the noise to come across a clearing full of beowolves and one girl who just got knocked back a bit. Thinking quick I ran as fast as I could, then I jumped and sent a multitude of my weapons into a few of the Grimm. The girl turned to look at me surprised, but just as quickly turned back and prepared to send a lunge attack into the leader, however as she was gliding across the floor a girl in red appeared and sliced the leader while shouting "Gotcha." This, in turn, made the girl in white slip up and send her attack at a tree, which caused the girl in red to lose focus and get smacked into the girl in white. "Hey watch it" said red. "Excuse me, you attacked out of turn, I could have killed you" said white. "You'll have to try a lot harder than that" murmured red. After that we all took battle stances, and I decided it would be best to save introductions for later. However we were unable to fight any longer due to the fact that a fire was starting to grow out of control. "We have to go" white said and we ran away from the burning part of the forest. After we reached a safe clearing red thought it would be a good idea to vent her frustration. "What was that, that should have been easy!" red shouted at white. "Well perhaps if you exercised the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes then maybe I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" White countered. "What's that supposed to mean!" Red shouted back. "I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter" white said. "Well I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight, I'm just fine on my own" red stated back. "Well congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into beacon, bravo" white said and started walking off, which caused red to get mad and chop a tree down with one swing of her scythe, then walk after white. "Um I d-don't know if now is t-the best t-time, b-but my name is h-Hayden I g-guess we're a t-team of three" I say hoping to kill the awkward mood and bring some peace. "Oh sorry about that. My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose." Said Ruby. "My name is Weiss Shnee, iris to Shnee Dust Company." Weiss said in a tone that suggested she had a high upbringing, and that she didn't like or trust me. "Well it's nice to meet you, I h-hope we do well on our team" I say. We continued for a while until we reached a fork block in the path. Weiss decided to take time to think and pace back and forth while Ruby sat on the floor and I rested against a tree. "It's definitely this way" Weiss said going to her right. "I mean this way, definitely this way." She said turning the other way. "Okay it's official, we passed it." She said stopping in front of Ruby, who proceeded to stand up and say "why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" "Because I know exactly where we're going, we're going to…the forest temple." Weiss countered. "Ruh" Ruby groaned in frustration. "Oh stop it, you don't know where we're going either." Weiss responded. "Well at least I'm not pretending like I know everything" Ruby said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked. "It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you." Ruby replied. "Ruh, just keep moving" Weiss said. "Wah just keep moving, hurry up, wah watch where you're going. Why are you so bossy" Ruby imitated then asked. "I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that." Weiss shouted. "Stop treating me like a kid." Ruby. "Well stop acting like a kid." Weiss. "Well stop acting like you're perfect." Ruby. "I'm not perfect, not yet, but I'm still leagues better than you." Weiss. "You don't even know me." Ruby concluded. I felt very awkward with just standing there observing and felt the need to input my opinion. "Don't worry your just off to a rough start I'm pretty sure you two will get along great soon." I reassured her with a pat on the shoulder. "Thanks Hayden" she responded with a smile. After a while of walking through the forest we all got a bit tired. "There has to be an easier way to find those relics" I say. "I think I have an idea" Ruby said looking up at something. Wait a minute, is that a, oh no don't tell me she's gonna do what it think she's gonna do.

"RUBY!" Weiss shouted which caused Ruby to open her eyes. "I told you this was a bad idea!" Weiss screamed. "We're fine, stop worrying" Ruby replied. "I am so far beyond worrying" Weiss screamed. "In a good way?" Ruby asked hopefully. "In a bad way, in a very bad way." Weiss responded. "Well why don't we just jump then." Ruby replied. And just like that me and Ruby just jumped off the Nevermore talons we were on (yes ruby suggested we ride a nevermore and we listened) only to here Weiss scream two things "What are you insane….. Oh you insufferable little red." But she got cut off by Ruby shouting to a group of people on the ground, two of which I recognized from the night before. "Heads up!" She shouted, and was knocked into a tree by a flying, screaming blonde kid. I used my semblance to slow my decent and land gracefully while everybody was murmuring about things I scoped out the situation. On my right there was a group of people who all announced each other's names to be Volt, Ventus, Kyle, and Romeo. In the center was Ruby, who jumped from the tree, a girl she knew named Yang, a girl in pink who announced herself as Nora, a guy out of breath named Ren, and a girl named Blake. "Jaune!" Shouted a red head girl and Amelia towards the guy in the tree who I'm guessing was named Jaune. "Pyrrah, Amelia" Jaune shouted to the duo, I guess the red head was named Pyrrah, sadly they couldn't reply because a death stalker was chasing them. "Did they just run here with a death stalker their tails?" Blake asked rhetorically. "I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE, CAN EVVERYBODY JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN." Yang shouted and I sweat dropped. The silence that followed only lasted two seconds before Ruby tapped Yang while pointing up and said "Um Yang." We all looked up to see the Nevermore we were previously riding flying above us with Weiss dangling from its talon. "How could you leave me?!" Weiss shouted. "I said jump" Ruby said. "She's gonna fall" Blake said. "She'll be fine." Ruby replied. "She's falling." Ren said, just as Weiss was in mid plunge Jaune jumped in to save her, but only served as a pillow for her fall, just as Pyrrah and Amelia got knocked over here. "Great the gangs all here now we can die together" Yang said sarcastically. "Not if I can help it, yaaahhh!" Ruby said then dashed off. "Ruby wait!" Yang shouted after her. Ruby dashed at the death stalker with her scythe, but as she struck it her attack bounced off of the monster. "d-don't worry, totally fine!" Ruby shouted over to us. She turned around to see the beast was right behind her, she fired a shot at it and ran back over to us as quick as she could "Ruby!" Yang shouted and started running to assist her. Sadly the Nevermore from before sent out it's feathers at them both causing Ruby to get stuck and yang to be blocked off. "Ruby get out of there!" Yang shouted. "I'm trying" Ruby said in a panicked tone. "Ruby!" Yang reached out in panic. Weiss and I acted fast because the creature's stinger was coming straight at Ruby and 5 quills were being sent at her as well. We both dashed over to her Weiss freezing the stinger in place and me grabbing the quills mid-flight with my semblance. "You are so childish" Weiss said to Ruby. She turned and opened her eyes which closed in fear of the imminent attack. "Weiss?" Ruby said in a questioning tone. "And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style, and I suppose I can be a bit…. Difficult, but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together, so if you quit trying to show off I'll be… nicer." Weiss stated. "I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know I can do this." Ruby replied. "You're fine." Weiss concluded. "Normal knees" Ruby muttered under her breath. I helped her up and told her "I knew you two would get along eventually." with a grin. As she got up she looked at the death stalker Weiss froze and stood in amazement "Wow." She said. Yang quickly made her way over and hugged the girl, I assume they mean a lot to each other. "So happy your okay." Yang said. "Guy's that thing's circling back, what are we gonna do?" Jaune asked slightly panicked. "Look there's no sense in dillydallying, our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said. "She's right, our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs, there's no point in fighting these things." Ruby said giving a small nod towards Weiss. "Run and live, that is an idea I can get behind." Jaune agreed. The two walked over and both grabbed an artifact for their teams. Meanwhile behind us we heard large stomping sounds and saw the death stalker was starting to break free. "Time we left." Ren said. "Right let's go." Ruby agreed. We all started to head off but Yang waited for a second with a smile on her face. "What is it?" Blake questioned. "Nothing" Yang said and they both followed after us. We all ran towards some cliff side ruins and started to spread out so the Nevermore couldn't see us as well. The Nevermore screeched just as the death stalker and another rare Grimm appeared, this one being a giant tyrannosaurus type Grimm that I assume that other group brought with them. "Well that's great" Yang said. "Oh man run." Jaune screamed and we all headed towards the nevermore. "Nora distract it." Ren said, and Nora ran out and jumped through a flurry of quills that was sent her way. She quickly grabbed her weapon and started firing rocket pods at the giant bird. However the death stalker quickly made its way over to her, but before it could strike Ren and Blake cut it off and Weiss propelled herself and Nora to safety. "Go! Go!" Pyrrah told us and stopped to buy us some tome from the giant scorpion while Volt, Ventus, Kyle, and Romeo stayed behind to fight off the Dino. Ren added his fire with Pyrrah's as Blake quickly ran towards safety, as with the other two. The death stalker stopped at the head of the bridge and while the rest of us were running across the bridge the nevermore swooped in and destroyed a huge section of the bridge, separating us into two groups. While Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and I started opening fire on the nevermore Jaune focused his attention on the others. "Man, we gotta get over there, they need help." Jaune said. "Let's do this." Nora said. "Yeah but uh, I can't make that jump." Jaune said. Nora acted quick and sent Jaune back a bit, then transformed her gun into a hammer, which she used to catapult Jaune across to the other side and used to sail herself over. When they got over Nora shouted out "KASMASH!" and brought her hammer down on the scorpions head, as it was about to counter she activated its firing system and sent herself back which caused Blake to accidently fall off the bridge. Acting quick she sent out her weapon two hook onto a column and launch herself upwards, then she jumped of a shadow and leapt at the Nevermore striking with a flurry of attack, then gracefully landed with the rest of us. "It's tougher than it looks." She stated. "Then let's hit with everything we've got." Yang replied. We all readied our weapons and fired, Yang shout out flare rounds, Ruby and Blake send out bullets, Weiss sent out glyphs, and I did a 360 sideways spin in the air while throwing out my weapons. However the creature either evaded our attacks or just muscled through them, then it crashed into the castle causing it to fall apart. We all acted quick and made our way up, me using my semblance to send me up and using my Faunus abilities to avoid the debris. Once we all landed Weiss said "none of this is working." Ruby quickly surveyed everything and said "I have a plan, cover me." She said and Weiss and I sprang into action.

Elsewhere with Volt and the others, they were working on taking down the T-Rex. Volt was the first to take action sending out a multitude of combos and bullets at the beast. It tried to retaliate by swiping its head into him but Volt was sent upwards due to Ventus using his semblance just in time. "Don't worry, I got you." Ventus said. "Thanks" Volt said with a grin and used his new position to send out even more bullets at it. Meanwhile Romeo came and started attacking the creature full force with both his weapons. However the creature was about to stomp him to dust, but before that could happen Romeo suddenly used his Raikiri to teleport out of the way and continued to lash out on the beast. Kyle then rushed into action and sent his sword into the monsters head and started firing. Sadly the creature shook him off, but Kyle was unharmed because he used his wraith form to avoid any damage and landed gracefully. Volt came up with a plan from his high view point, "Ventus, Romeo take out the legs." He shouted, noticing the legs were weak from Romeo's earlier onslaught. "Got it" they both shouted, Ventus sent out a flame slash that took out one leg while still holding Volt, and Romeo hacked straight through the other leg. "Now send me down full force." Volt directed to Ventus. "Get ready to pull him out of there Kyle." Ventus said. "Right." Kyle said as he prepared himself. Ventus activated his semblance to increase the gravity around volt who smashed the katana through the monsters head like a hammer and nail. "Gotcha." Kyle said while grabbing both Volt and his sword and phasing them through the dead creature.

Meanwhile with Jaune's group, the death stalker pulled its tail free of the bridge causing it to start crumbling. "We gotta move." Jaune said, as they all charged the monster. First up was Pyrrah, who blocked its claw, then came around with a powerful slash. Jaune was next, he blocked the scorpion from attacking Pyrrah, giving her an opening to strike again. After the two created an opening, Ren ran in while firing, he swiftly avoided its attack and climb to the stinger which he started firing on. Amelia provided support for Ren, she used her sword to fire a few quick rounds into its face, then converted it to whip mode and latched onto the beast's tail. Nora mounted herself on the bridge and fired more pod rockets at the beast causing it to knock back Jaune and Pyrrah, but Pyrrah quickly recovered and sent her javelin into the monster's eye. Sadly though, this caused it to launch both Ren and Amelia behind it. "Ren, Amelia!" Nora shouted out worried. Jaune recuperated and notice the two had caused a lot of damage to the stinger and tail before getting flung, "Pyrrah!" he shouted alerting her of the tail's condition. "Done." She said, and flung her shield into the intersection causing it to fall on the monster and embed itself in its head. After she caught her shield Jaune yelled "Nora! Nail it." "Heads up" Nora said to Pyrrah who gave her a lift. After reaching a high enough altitude she sent herself hurdling down and smashed her weapon on the newly formed spike, then she fired down on it launching Jaune and Pyrrah (who grabbed her weapon while being launched) to safety as with herself. Amelia and Ren stumbled back over to them and immediately collapsed.

Back with the rest of us, Yang stood at the highest point of the ruins and fired a barrage of flare rounds at the beast one of which struck it in the face, and as it swooped in to attack her directly she jumped into the creatures open beak, held its mouth open with her feet and one hand, then started firing at its insides. "I. HOPE. YOUR. HUNGRY!" she grunted at it while firing, she noticed a cliff coming up and back flipped out of its mouth to safety as it crashed into the cliff. As she looked forward she noticed we were all in positions and sent herself toward us just as Weiss propelled herself forward. Once she got close enough, Weiss jumped up to the creature that was trying to get airborne, and froze a good section of its tail causing it to be trapped. She made her way back while Blake launched her weapon over to Yang who grabbed it and secured it to the column she was on, while Blake secured her end. Ruby used the fabric part with her scythe to pull herself back into me and Weiss, we both used our semblances to hold her in place while we lined up the shot. "Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss said. Ruby turned to Weiss and asked "think you can make the shot?" "Can I?" Weiss replied cockily. "Can you?" Ruby asked innocently. "Of course I can" Weiss replied quickly. Ruby reloaded her gun and we took that as our queue to send her flying into the beast, I used my semblance to steady her and guide her. Once she hooked he scythe around its neck Weiss activated a multitude of glyphs, allowing Ruby to run up the wall while dragging the Nevermore up it, firing her weapon for added speed along the way. When she reached the top she fired the last few rounds she had and decapitated the beast. "Wow" said Jaune as he looked up at us. "Nice" Said Volt as he admired our work. "Well, that was a thing." Yang concluded.

We all made our way back and eventually got back to school for the ending ceremony. Ozpin was announcing another group, then it came to Volt's group. "Volt, Ventus Einherjar, KyleEverett, and Romeo blue. The four of you collected the white Bishop pieces, from this day forward you will all work together as team VVKR (vecker) led by Volt." He said to them and we all cheered for our new friend. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Amelia Drake. The five of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work as team JNPR + 1, led by Jaune Arc." He said. "Huh? Led by." Jaune said confused Ozpin just replied with "congratulations young man." "And finally Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Shnee, Yang Xiao long, and Hayden. The five of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team RWBY +1, led by Ruby Rose." He concluded. "I'm so proud of you" Yang said giving her a hug (apparently the two were sisters.) "It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin finished. I can't believe I was finally going to become a huntsman.


	4. Chapter 3: friendship?

Chapter 3: friendship?

After the ceremony all of us decided to hang out for a bit and get to know each other some more, luckily for us all our rooms were very close. "So, since we all seemed to work well together, I guess that makes us all friends." I say to break the ice. "I can live with that." Volt said, though I don't know if he was really paying attention since both he and Kyle seemed to be staring at Yang, maybe they were focusing on her gauntlets because her arms were crossed over her chest which is where they were staring **(A/N: Sorry but I had to find some way to show they were both interested in Yang.) **"So why don't we start by saying some basic things about ourselves, I'll go first, my name is Ruby, my weapon is Crescent Rose, and I like cookies." Ruby said noticing I did not know what to do, "Well I guess I should go next, my name is Romeo, my weapons are the swords I used in the forest, and I have many like and dislikes." Romeo said in a casual tone, Ruby pouted at the lack of any new information. "Me next, my name is Yang, my weapons are called Ember Celica, and I'm Ruby's older sister." Yang said with enthusiasm. "My name is Volt, my weapons are called Dragon's Fury, and I hope you and I can be great friends Yang, along with everyone else." Volt said with a smirk. "M-my name is K-Kyle, my w-weapon is called U-Umbra, I really hope we get a-along g-great a-as well Yang, a-and everyone else." Kyle said with his hood up. "My name is Ventus, my weapons are sun and moon, and I should be getting back to my studies." Ventus said. "But we haven't even been given homework yet, or lessons, how do you know what subjects to go over?" Ruby asked, but was ignored because he was already gone and in his place was a note that said "studying." While we wondered how he did that, Jaune went. "My name is Jaune, my weapon is Crocea Mors, and I'm glad we're alive." He said. "My name is Pyrrah, my weapons are Milo and Akouo, hello." Pyrrah said. It continued like this for a few more minutes until it came to just me and Amelia. "My name is Hayden, my weapons are Cerulean Stars plus my back up knife, and I don't know what I like." I say simply with a small smile. "Wait, how can you not know what you like? Everybody has something they like, haven't you ever heard a good song, or gone to a great restaurant or anything like that." Volt said. "I don't know, I have amnesia, my first memory is waking up in a hospital to find my legal guardian, Professor Ozpin, sitting on the chair next to me. That's kind of why I want to become a huntsman, to find out exactly what happened to me, and who I used to be." I say with a sad smile. I look around to see that most if not everyone in the room changed their expression from positive ones to an unreadable ones. I take a quick second to read their aura, and found out that they were all pondering different situations similar to mine, though I couldn't tell what they were, all except for Ruby she just felt sad for me. "But if I had to pick, I would choose you guys, and the color blue." I say hoping to raise the mood, thankfully getting some smiles back. "Well my name is Amelia, my weapon is Violet Viper, and I like Hayden, since he was the first person I met here." She said, hugging my head to her chest, which was kind of hard to breath. "That girl is bold" Yang said. "And dangerous." Blake finished. "I don't think he can breathe like that" Ruby said, noticing my hand was twitching and my tail wasn't moving anymore. "Oh he's just fine, see…. OH MY GOSH HE' DEAD!" she screamed, finally noticing I was unconscious from oxygen deficiency. It took a few minutes of Ventus trying to restart my heart (and everyone else keeping Amelia from preforming Mouth to mouth) to get back to talking. "Well, it's getting pretty late, I guess we should all hit the hay." Ruby said. "Goodnight." We all said, and then we went to sleep.

When morning came Ruby, Blake, Yang, and I were all up and ready, but Weiss was still asleep so Ruby felt she should wake her up, by blowing a whistle in her ear. "Gah!" Weiss screamed out in surprise. "Good morning team RWBY!" Ruby said with excitement. "What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asked from the floor. "Now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby said ignoring her question. "Excuse me?" Weiss said confused. "Decorating!" Yang and I said together. "What?" Weiss said. "We still have to unpack…. And clean." Blake said, as her suitcase opened littering her items across the floor. Weiss just stood there staring at us until Ruby blew her whistle at her again causing her to fall. "Alright, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Hayden, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. Bonzai!" She said. "Bonzai!" Blake, Yang, and I yelled with her, as we all leaned to the side, Weiss just continued to stare. We all got to work placing away items I focused on levitating our items into the different dressers (I got really embarrassed and closed my eyes at their… undergarments.) Once we were done we appreciated our work, and realized our mistake, the beds wouldn't fit. "This isn't going to work." Weiss stated. "It is a bit cramped." Blake agreed. "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang said. "Or we could ditch the beds. And replace them with bunk beds." Ruby said excited. "Um, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss said. "And super awesome." Yang said in agreement with Ruby. "It does seem efficient." Blake added. "I agree, plus I want to see what a bunk bed is." I said wagging my tail in excitement at learning something new. "Well we should put it to a vote." Weiss said. "I think we just did." Ruby replied, and Blake thumbs up, Yang did a Rock n, Roll pose, I grinned, and Weiss put her arms down, balled her fists, and stuck out her tongue. I watched as the others built whatever the heck bunk beds were. When they were finished I looked at the two and noticed that Blake and Yang's bed was way better. "So there just stacked up beds." I said unimpressed. "Alright our second order of business is…. Classes." Ruby said with disappointment. "Now we have a few classes together today, at 9:00 we've gotta be-." Ruby was saying before Weiss interrupted. "What?! Did you say nine o'clock?!" She ask/shouted. "Um." Came Ruby's reply. "It's 8:55 you dunce!" Weiss shouted then rushed off to our first class. "Uh t-to class!" Ruby commanded and we all rushed of. "Class? We're gonna be late" Jaune said as tam JNPR collapsed from leaning around the door. We all rushed off to our first class of the day, team RWBY in the lead with team's JNPR and VVKR coming from behind.

As we got to our first class we quickly realized that there was no reason to worry, because our teacher was late. Ten minutes later a man came in looking rather frustrated. "I'm sorry for being late students, the janitor was in a different location than normal, which threw me off." The man who I assumed to be our teacher said. "Well I guess introductions are needed, my name is Zephyer Turchese. You all may call me professor Turchese." He said. "In my class I will be showing demonstrations of combat techniques, and we will be studying the different forms of enhancements that Huntsman and Huntresses have used to enhance their performance and weapon capabilities." He concluded. "Professor Turchese, what exactly do you mean by demonstration?" Jaune asked. "Glad you asked, I will go into a sparring match with two students for today, selected by me in a random order." Professor Turchese stated. "First will be, Mr. Volt." He said, then volt got up and left to change into his gear.

Volt was wearing his casual armor, ready in a fighting pose as his team cheered him on. "Ready? Begin." Zephyer said, and Volt charged. Volt threw a fist straight forward at an incredible speed, however the professor was faster and dodged the attack. Volt jumped back and took aim. He sent out a barrage of bullets from his wrist and leg gauntlets, the professor didn't even pull out his sword, he moved so quickly and was instantly behind Volt. Luckily Volt was able to sense the oncoming attack with his Faunus abilities and dodged it just in time. The fight continued to be a bit one sided for some time, until Volt was starting to get tired. "Guess I'll show you what I can really do when I don't hold back." Volt said, just then he activated some fire dust within his weapons, he sent himself hurdling forward with all four of his gauntlets, when he was half way through the classroom he aimed himself forward and started to spin in a way that made him look like a fire drill. This caught the professor off guard, and once Volt was right next to him, he activated his semblance and manage to send the professor into the wall. Volt thought he had won the fight, but professor Turchese pinned him in a hold by placing one of his huge swords in front of his neck. "You are a an excellent fighter, but do not be so quick to declare yourself the victor, let this be a lesson to all of you if give your enemy a chance, he will take it." He said, then released Volt and sent him back to his seat. "I thought you did great." I told him as he went for his seat.

After a lot more lectures and lessons, we finally ended up in our last class for the day, professor port's class was mainly focused on a "Heroic" lecture about himself. However we could barely pay attention to this because Ruby kept doing some childish antics which were very funny, but they seemed to be making Weiss mad for some reason. "The morale of the story, a true huntsman must be honorable, a true huntsman must be dependable, a true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise." Professor Port said, while Ruby kept doing different antics and Weiss looked ready to explode. "So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" The Professor asked, and Weiss raised her hand. "I do sir." She said. "Well then let's find out, step forward and face your opponent." Said professor Port.

**A/N: so yeah this chapter didn't have much but hey at least I updated, I am still accepting villain or side character oc's like teachers or mercenary's.**

**Ruby: if you review you will get… a bottle of Weiss's old dust.**

**/with Weiss/ **

"**Now where did I put that dust?" Weiss says.**


	5. Chapter 4: friendship part 2

Chapter 4 Friendship? Part2

Weiss took her position, ready to fight. She appeared to be gathering her thoughts and preparing a strategy against whatever was in the cage. "Go Weiss!" Shouted Yang, "Fight well!" Blake added, while waving a team RWBY flag, "Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby cheered, "You got this Weiss!" I concluded our cheer. "Ruby, Hayden, I'm trying to focus!" she says to us with an angry tone. "Oh sorry." We both say. "Alright let the match begin." Professor Port says, then he breaks open the cage which held a warthog Grimm. The beast charged at Weiss, who did a half turn slash, which got repelled by its armor so she rolled out of harm's way. She then took a crouching stance, the beast and her locked eyes. "Ha, ha, wasn't expecting that. Were you?" Professor Port adds in his input. "Hang in there Weiss!" Shouts Ruby. "You can do this!" I say in support of one of my partners. She then did a lunge attack at the monster, but her attack got caught in her tusks. "Bold new approach. I like it!" Shouts the Professor. "Come on Weiss show it whose boss." Ruby says. "Don't let it get the best of you." I say in support. She turns to us for a brief moment with an annoyed look, but her attention returns to the beast as soon as it throws her weapon across the room and knocks her back. "Ho ho ho, now what will you do without your weapon?" Professor Port says. Weiss rolls out of the way of the oncoming attack, then makes a dash for her weapon and slides to make a quick grab. "You're doing great!" I say in hopes of giving her confidence. "Weiss! Go for its belly, there's no armor underneath-" Ruby starts but is interrupted. "Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yells at us, immediately silencing us. She then uses her glyph as a shield to knock the monster on its back, then jumps back into another glyph which launches her into the beast with her sword going through its chest. "Bravo, bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Weiss sent a cold glare, then marched off. "What's with her?" Asked Jaune, as we all look towards each other with worried looks, then me and Ruby run after her. "Weiss!" we shout out to her as we round a corner. "What." Weiss says with anger in her tone. "What's wrong with you? Why are you being so?-" Ruby begins. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is nuisance." Weiss shouts. "Ugh. What did I do?" Asked Ruby. "That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so." Weiss says. "Weiss where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working together, I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby said. "Not a team led by you. I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." She says to Ruby. "Weiss I think you're being a bit unfair." I voice in quick. "And as for you. Stop acting like you know me. Because I sure as heck don't know the slightest bit about you. In the forest you just came out of nowhere and barely said a word. I have no reason trust you. Or any Faunus like you for that matter." She says to me, and I leave with my head hung low. I don't understand Weiss, sometimes she seems like a nice person, but then she seems colder than the ice she attacks with. And what about that last comment, what does she have against Faunus? Or is it just Faunus like me with two animal parts instead of one?

I made my way to the training room to get my mind of things and have some alone time. Sadly the training room was full with team VVKR and team CRDL. "Hey dragon boy, why don't you clear out and let actual people practice." Cardin says. "What do you mean by that snob." Came Volts reply. "I mean, you should give up on being a huntsman, everyone one knows Faunus are just freaks of Nature, so just give it up already, why don't you just go join up with those other freaks in the white fang and leave the real huntsman alone." Cardin said, which turned all of my sadness into a rush of anger. Before team VVKR got into a fight I walked in the middle of the two groups. "I guess its fine to be in here then, after all I don't see any other real huntsman in here besides us." I say. "What did you just say kid? You want to go?" he says trying to intimidate me, key word being "trying." "As a matter of fact I do. And to make things interesting why don't we leave our weapons and teams out of it, or don't either way I know you're going to lose, because you picked the worst possible time to tick me off." I say. "Why you little punk. Okay then I'll play your game. And when I win I want you all to clear out." Cardin says. "Deal and if I win you can stay or go, if you want, I would advise staying so you could learn how to fight properly after I kick your butt." I say as the rest of team VVKR chuckles at Cardin's frustration.

We both took our places in the arena area. Cardin began by charging at me full force, but I easily avoided. He retaliated with a quick jab that hit me directly in the gut, then he followed that up with a straight kick that sent me back a bit. He kept up a torrent of strong hits, until he grabbed me by my collar, lifted me up, and punched me across the arena. "What happened to kicking my butt freak?" Cardin mocked, but my reply was just a sinister chuckle, as team CRDL looked at me with smirks, and team VVKR looked at me worried. "I guess I pushed my fun on for too long, I was really trying to just relieve some anger by taking a few hits, but then I remembered what you said about Faunus and Volt. So now I think I'll take this more seriously, but first give me a second to do something." I say, then I use my semblance to take off a few hidden objects. Along my waist, arms, and legs resided a multitude of weights, all weighing about 50 pounds each. After I send them all to sides I quickly send myself into Cardin's gut with a strong punch. I follow up with a fast round house kick to his head, and because I love irony I finished him off by grabbing by the collar by with my tail, and punching him into the far wall. "That's for making fun of Faunus." I say as his teams picks him up. I send all of them a strong glare and they start running. "That was awesome Hayden." Says Volt as him and the rest of his team run to congratulate me. "O-oh it w-was nothing. I j-just don't like j-jerks." I say. "Hey. Um Volt, why don't many people like Faunus?" I ask sadly with a small smile. "Well I guess it's because they just don't know us yet." He says, I look back up to him with a brighter smile. "By the way how is the rest of your team." asks Ventus. "Well, Volt just solved an issue between me and Weiss. But I think her and Ruby have some issues to work out." I say. "Well I think today has been exciting enough. I think it would be wise to get some training in then rest and let the others sort out the issues they are facing." Romeo says and suddenly transports out of here and into the training room. "I guess he's right?" I say smiling. "Any way I was wondering how has Yang been?" Volt asks. "Oh. Um. Fine I think." I say. "What do you mean by "you think"?" Kyle chimes in. "Uh well, it doesn't seem like she has any issues." I say nervously. "Well I think it be best if we went to check on her, come on Volt." Kyle says and they both run off. "Okay well Ventus I guess it's just you, me, and Romeo. Want to train a bit?" I ask. "Sure, it's always nice to train with a friend or two." Ventus says which makes me smile. "HAYDEN!" a familiar scream is picked up by me and Ventus, as I turn around I see Amelia. "Hayden I finally found you. Come on let's go hang out okay." She says as she drags me away. "Uh a-alright, sorry Ventus, maybe another time!" I shout apologetically.

After a while of hanging out with Amelia, return to my dorm to hit the sack. But I was lucky enough to run into Weiss right as she exited the room. "Hey Weiss. It's great that I found you. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for making it feel like I was pushing myself into being your friend. But I also want you to know that I really do want to be your friend, so if you give me the chance, I'll let you know more about me." I say with a hopeful smile. "Sure, and I'm sorry for what I said. It was wrong of me to immediately judge you for what you are instead of who you are. Oh and by the way I trust you." Weiss says with a small smile, then she leaves and I go into the room happily.

**A/N: So what does ya guys think?**

**Ruby: Review this time and you'll get…. A lock of Yang's hair.**

**Meanwhile in the distance:**

**Yang: WHO THE HECK CUT OFF SOME OF MY HAIR. Yang shouted in a frenzy.**

**Hayden: quick shoot her with the tranquilizers. Straight in her face!**


	6. HELP

**A/N: Help**

**Hey everyone I wanted to know if you wanted me to write some chapters on Jaune's story or skip through it. Please give me a response.**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bully's never learn.

We all watched as Cardin Jaune went head to head in a sparring match. Jaune looked pretty exhausted, and judging by how his aura looks right now I don't think he was going to last much longer. Jaune made a charge at Cardin, who dodged the oncoming attack and smacked Jaune back with his mace which caused Jaune to drop his shield. Jaune recovered and made another attempt to slash at Cardin, who blocked the attack which made them lock their weapons. While in the lock it appeared as if the two were saying something, but then Cardin knead Jaune in the gut causing him to collapse. Cardin was just about to do a finishing blow, but luckily Miss. Goodwhitch stepped in.

"That's enough Cardin." She said. "Students as you can see Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red in a tournament style dual this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match. Mr. Arc it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move towards a more… defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowulf. Now would we?" she said while Cardin murmured something towards Jaune with a glare. "Remember everyone the Vytal festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale. So keep practicing, those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." She concluded, as we all started to head off to lunch.

/In the cafeteria/

"So there we were in the middle of the night…" Nora said.

"It was day." Ren stated.

"We were surrounded by Ursai…" Nora continued ignoring Ren.

"They were Beowulf's." Ren inputs.

"DOZENS OF THEM!" Nora shouts sanding up.

"Two of 'em." Ren again states.

"But they were no match, and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of lien selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora concludes.

"Huh. She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren said.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrah asked, noticing how Jaune looked distant.

"Huh, oh yeah. Why?" Jaune replied.

"It's just that you seem a bit … not … okay." Ruby said

"Guy's I'm fine, seriously. Look hehehe." Jaune said with a false smile and a thumbs up. We suddenly looked over to team CRDL's table where they were all laughing at a rabbit Faunus named Velvet being picked on by them.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrah said, looking at Jaune with concern.

"Who? Cardin Winchester. Nah he just likes to mess around. You know, practical jokes." Jaune said

"He's a bully." Ruby said bluntly

"Oh please, name one time he's bullied me." Jaune said, we all immediately thought up different cinereous in which Jaune was bullied by cardin. I have to wonder what this guy has against good people, Faunus, and niceness in general because it seems to me he just likes to pick on anyone and anything that are kind and never learns a lesson even after my generous lesson I gave him *cough cough* beating *cough cough*. After finishing the cliffs notes version of the bullying list we concluded with the time Cardin stuffed Jaune in a rocket propelled locker.

"I didn't land far from the school." Jaune said in response

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrah said comfortingly.

"OOOO! We'll break his legs!" Nora offered enthusiastically as me and Amelia just sweat dropped.

"Guy's really it's fine, besides it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everybody." Jaune said. Just then we heard the voices of team CRDL laughing while they're leader was pulling on one of Velvet's ears, the poor girl.

"Atrocious I can't stand people like him." Pyrrah said

"He's not the only one" Blake said.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang Said.

"It's not the worst thing on the world, right Volt. Uh Volt." I say but notice how he and Kyle are too busy staring at Yang to notice our conversation. I seriously don't know why Yang doesn't think they like her heck they're heads over heels in love with her.

/Night time/

After a long day off school I headed back to my room but not before noticing Pyrrah walking into her room but the odd thing was that her Aura seemed depressed. I hope she's all right I have a fun little surprise I have planned but I'll just have to wait for the field trip coming soon.

**A/N: sorry it took a while I was sick and then there was the holidays so yeah, please forgive me :'(**

**Ruby: read and review this time and you will get … RWBY themed holiday cookies.**


	8. Chapter 6 (kind of sucky sorry)

Chapter 6: what am I missing?

It has been a few days since I saw how Pyrrah looked upset that night, lately Jaune has been acting distant towards our group and I thought the two were somehow related. I didn't pay much more attention to the subject though.

"Hayden!" said a familiar voice. I turned around and was quickly being suffocated by one of Amelia's death hugs.

"H-hello Amelia i-it's good t-to see you again." I stutter, I have to work on that.

"I need your help with something really important." Amelia said.

"Sure I'll do my best." I reply.

"Great I need your help to get Jaune and Pyrrah to make up." She says.

"Why do they need to put cosmetics on each other?" I say.

"I mean, get them to apologies and become friends again." She replied.

"Oh, wait why wouldn't they be friends?" I say.

"I have no clue, but they have been avoiding each other lately so I guess they got into a fight or something." Came the reply.

"Okay but we may need some help with this." I say getting a plan together.

"Actually I think it would be best if we kept this between us. Besides I tried to ask Romeo but he said that it would be best for them to solve it on their own." She said. I don't know why Amelia sounded disappointed it sounded like sage advice

"So I figured that while we are on tomorrow's field trip we create some kind of situation that allows Jaune and Pyrrah to make up." She said.

"N-not to be a d-downer or a-anything, but h-how exactly a-are we s-supposed to do that." I ask timidly.

"Oh you'll see." Amelia said darkly.

/at the forest of forever fall/

After being directed here by Miss. Goodwitch we started collecting sap. Kyle and Volt both offered their jars to Yang, while Romeo collected sap away from the others while Ruby tried to follow him, and Ventus and Weiss were debating between future attack strategies.

After the two of us collected our sap we headed into an area of the forest that was close to where Jaune and team CRDL were.

"So here's the plan, you see the pack of Ursai over there." She said pointing to a small hoard of Grimm.

"Yeah?" Came my reply in a questioning tone.

"I need you to scare them off." She said.

"Okay. I'll do my best." I say. I then used my semblance to lift myself over to the center of the hoard and threw my weapons close enough to scare them away. Amelia then snagged one of the biggest Ursa's in the hoard.

"Okay so now I am going to get it used to the sap's scent, after that I'll throw it over near Jaune's position. The bear will chase it and scare off team CRDL, and then you will fly over and alert Pyrrah, who will then come over and save Jaune's life." She finished.

After sending out the bear I was about to fly over to Pyrrah but I was suddenly hit from behind and smashed into a tree. After I recovered from the hit I turned to see that we were surrounded by lesser Ursai (I just got a dae ja vu feeling because of Nora's story.)

"We can take them." Amelia says and gets into a battle stance

"YOU!" I shout pointing towards the Ursa that hit me.

"YOU'RE MINE." I shout. I got out my weapons and did a spin attack followed by a back flip kick and a stab from my knife. I continued to charge in a full rage.

"Well I guess he has that covered." Amelia said with a sweat drop. She turned towards her group and started. Her first attack was an all around attack then she smashed down with the recoil of the gun head onto a line of Ursa and she finished the last one off with a few slashes and stab with a few bullets mixed in. A straggler tried to sneak up on her but suddenly out of the blue Romeo appeared and took the Ursa out in a series of well coordinated slashes.

"I had a feeling you two would get into trouble." Romeo said with his casual tone.

"T-thanks but please don't tell the others." She said.

"Maybe." He replied.

We got out off the clearing and checked to see if Jaune was alright but we saw that he killed the Alpha Ursa.

"Wow." I say.

"Ditto." The others respond.

/back at home/

So Jaune and his team are friends again, nobody got hurt, and I made everyone cookies. Today was fun. Except Romeo did end up telling Pyrrah about Amelia's plan and we were both severely punished.

**Sorry if this chapter is bad but the rest will be better I promise.**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: a shocking truth and a past life.

Today was our day off from school so Weiss gathered up our team and took us into town, more specifically the harbor. I looked around and saw that all of Vail was preparing for the upcoming vital festival, shops and other businesses were all decorated in accordance with the festival.

"Wow this place looks amazing." I say with a sparkle in my eye.

"Well I'm not surprised. Everybody's going all out for the vital festival." Yang said.

"Even So it feels great to finally be able to visit the city." I say holding a bag of knick knacks that I purchased without anyone noticing.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Well professor Ozpin was a bit protective of me. He found me a few years ago and since then he has had me trained as best he could. He promised me that if I made it into beacon then I would be able to go into the city whenever I liked as long as it wasn't during school hours." I say with a smile and holding a new bag.

"Speaking of which how was training with the Professor?" Weiss asked. I suddenly felt as if the coldest abyss in the world was pressed against my spine and I held myself a bit to calm down.

"I d-don't want to t-talk about it." I say shivering in fear.

"Okay then. Well how about we keep going." Blake says.

"Great idea." I say with my smile back and two new bags.

So after a few more feet of walking (and Weiss admiring the festival in her own way) we eventually reached the docks.

"So why are we spending our weekend at the docks?" Yang asked

I heard students from Vacuo will be arriving in Vail today, and as a representative of beacon I feel it is my duty to greet them." Weiss said.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand during the tournament." Blake translated.

"Ugh you can't prove that." Weiss said.

"Well I think it would be nice to meet and analyze the visitors in an a-attempt to m-make new c-comrades." I say while stuttering at the end.

"See one of my partners agrees." Weiss said.

"Whoa." Ruby said as we all looked towards the place where Ruby was looking and saw police at a dust shop that appeared to be robbed. We all moved in to get a closer look. The police were murmuring about the shop, saying things about it not being the first one to be robbed and they thought it might be the white fang that are behind it. I don't know much about the white fang but for some odd reason it sounded familiar.

"The white fang, Humph." Weiss scoffed.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked with a nearly undetectable level of irritation.

"Me. I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss responds.

The white fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a group of misguided Faunus." Blake replies.

"Misguided! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet." Weiss said astounded.

"Then they're very misguided. Either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of down town Vail." Blake said raising her voice a bit.

"Blake's right, besides they still never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few nights ago." Ruby interjected.

"That doesn't change the fact that the white fang is nothing but a bunch of delinquents. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said. Well that kind of hurt.

"That's not necessarily true." Yang defended.

"HEY STOP THAT FAUNUS!" We heard someone you in the direction of the docks. We quickly rushed back to check it out.

"Get back here you no good stowaway." One of the people on the ship yelled.

"Hey a no good stowaway would have gotten caught, I'm a great stowaway." The stowaway said back. He looked to be a teenager around our age; he was a tan, blond, monkey Faunus.

"Just then two police told him to get down from the pole he was hanging upside down on, to which he replied by throwing a banana peel at the guys head. He then leapt from the pole and ran off past us but I could have sworn that he sent a wink at Blake.

"Well Weiss you wanted to see the competition and there it goes." Yang remarked.

"Quick we have to observe him!" Weiss Shouted to us and we quickly ran after him. We pursued him until we reached a corner where Weiss fell down on top of someone; the Faunus jumped a building and escaped.

"No he got away." Weiss said.

"Uh Weiss." Yang said pointing to the person Weiss fell on. Weiss took notice and quickly got up with a small shriek of surprise.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked the girl.

"Yes." She said still on the ground.

"Do you want to get up?" Yang asked her.

"Yes." She said and then quickly jumped up.

"I'm Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you" Penny said.

"Hello Penny I'm Ruby." Ruby said.

"I'm Hayden" I say.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss introduced herself.

"Blake." Blake said stating her name.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked until Blake smacked her arm.

"Oh I'm Yang." Yang introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny said again.

"You already said that." Weiss stated.

"So I did." Penny replied.

"Well we should get going, later friend." Ruby said.

"Have a nice day friend." I say waving back as we start walking off.

"Well she was weird." Yang said.

"Now where did that Faunus riff raff run of to?" Weiss said but suddenly stopped when we all saw penny in front of us again.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked, meanwhile Weis looked confused as to how penny got in front of us.

"Oh I'm sorry; I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang said.

"No, not you. You two." She said walking over to me and Ruby

"I uh w-well." Me and Ruby both stuttered confused.

"You both called me friend. Am I really your friend?" She asked us. We both looked over her shoulder for advice but all we saw were the others waving their hands and shaking their heads.

"Uh yeah, s-sure." Ruby said.

"Of c-course" I stutter out. Our answers caused Penny to smile but also caused the others to go wide eyed and fall back.

"SENSATIONAL! We can go shopping, try on clothes, and talk about cute boys." She says excited

"How exactly does that apply to me?" I ask.

"You can hold the bags." She said, gesturing to my large stack of souvenirs.

"Oh was this what it was like when you first met me?" Ruby whispered to Weiss.

"No she seems to be far more coordinated." Weiss replied.

"So what are you doing in Vail?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny replied.

"You're competing?" Weiss asked surprised.

"Yep, I'm combat ready." Penny said with a salute.

"Forgive me but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said.

"It's a combat skirt." Weiss replied

"Yeah." Ruby said as she rushed by Weiss's side. She then held her hand out and Weiss low fived it.

"Wait if you're here for the tournament; then does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?" Weiss questioned Penny.

"The who?" Penny asked.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat." Weiss explained holding up a crewed drawing of the Faunus.

"Why do you keep calling him that? Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate he's a person." Blake said

"It is a bit cruel to judge him like that Weiss." I say feeling like she was judging him because he was a Faunus.

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamp post as a lamp post." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Stop it." "Quit it." Me and Blake say.

"Stop what?! He clearly broke the law. Give him time and he'll probably join up with those other criminals in the white fang."

This in turn made both me and Blake incredibly mad.

"You ignorant little brat!" "You're just a close minded fool!" Blake and I shout at Weiss, and then we stormed off a bit.

"How dare you, I am you teammate!" Weiss Shouted marching after us.

"You are a judgmental little girl." "And a stubborn jerk." Blake and I reply.

"What on earth would make you two say that!?" Weiss shouted.

"The fact that you would merely judge and relate him to a terrorist organization solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be." Blake said.

"And the fact that you choose to cast judgment upon him just because of one action you saw rather than finding out who he really is makes you just as much a criminal as you make him out to be." I add.

"So you both admit it, white fang is just a radical bunch of terrorists and a rowdy bunch of criminals." Weiss said.

"That's not what we meant and you know it." Blake and I both say.

/time skip/

Weiss and Blake were still going at it while I chose to give Weiss the silent treatment and gave her a glare. We entered the dorm where Weiss and Blake sit on opposite beds while I sit next to Blake.

"I don't see why this is such a problem." Weiss states.

"That is the problem." Blake said.

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity. The Faunus of the white fang are nothing but pure evil." Weiss said; standing up.

"There's no such thing as pure evil. Why do you think they hate humanity so much?! It's because of people like Cardin; people like you that force the white fang to take such drastic measures." Blake said, also standing.

"People like me?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"You're discriminatory." Blake said.

"I'm a Victim!" Weiss shouted.

"You want to know why I despise the white fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War; as in actual bloodshed. My grandfathers company has had a target painted across its back as far as I can remember. Since I was a child I had seen friends and family vanish; board members executed. And every day my father would come home furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss said.

"Weiss i-." Ruby started but was interrupted by Weiss.

"NO! You want to know why I hate the white fang? It's because they're nothing but a bunch of THEIVES, LIARS, and MURDERERS." Weiss shouted.

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" Blake shouted surprising us.

"I uh." Blake stuttered before rushing out of the room.

"Blake wait!" Ruby shouted.

"I'll go after her." I say and run after her quick, but not before sending another Glare at Weiss.

I ran out and found Blake out in the court yard without her bow. Apparently she was a cat Faunus. The only thing about this scene was that she wasn't alone; she was standing next to the monkey Faunus.

"Blake. Glad I found you." I say in their direction. However she looks scared.

"Don't worry I'm a Faunus to remember. I have no right or reason to judge you." I say and she calmed down.

"So Blake's your name. My name's Sun." Sun introduces himself

"Hello sun I'm Hayden." I introduce.

"Glad to meet you, so why are you guys out here?" Sun asks. I look towards Blake for an answer.

"Come with me and you'll find out." Blake said.

/time skip to past the weekend/

Sun, Blake, and I were sitting at a little café sipping tea until Blake broke the silence.

"So you want to know more about me?" Blake asks.

"Finally she speaks; it's been two days know and you've given me is nothing but silence and weird looks." Sun said and Blake shot him a glare. "Yeah like that." Sun continued.

"Sun. Are you familiar with the white fang?" Blake asked.

"I don't think there's a single Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. A bunch of holier than thou creeps who use force to get whatever they want. A bunch of freaks if you asked me." Sun stated

"I was once a member of the white fang." Blake said.

"Wait you were a member." Sun said choking slightly on his tea.

"After the argument I kind of assumed but wanted to be sure." I say drinking my tea.

"I was a member for most of my life actually; you could almost say I was born into it. In the ashes of war the white fang stepped up to be the voice of our people, and I was there. I was at the front of every protest, and there in every rally. And I actually thought we were making a difference, but I was just a youthful optimist. Humanity still looked at us as lesser beings. Then five years ago our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader with a new way of thinking. Our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks; we were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, and hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part of it all was that it was working; humanity started treating us as equals, but not out of respect; out of fear. So I left. I decided that I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in there violence, and instead devoted my life to becoming a huntress. So here I am; a criminal in disguise all with the help of a little black bow."


	10. sorry

I am so sorry everyone but I swear I'm working really hard to get the next few chapters up on all of my books, but something terrible happened, and the worst part is how cliché the problem is, my computer is currently un-operational right now but don't worry I'm on my way to getting it fixed. I'll give you guys the status of all my stories that are underway, but before I do that I am just going to explain something. There are a few stories that already got a new chapter and will not be affected by my computers issue right now. Here is the list of stories and their status.

RWBY Blue:

New chapter: complete

Editing: complete

Status: unable to post

Summary: the new chapter has been completed and edited, however it will not be posted until my computer issue is resolved due to the fact that the entire chapter is on my computer that is currently down, but I will in turn be working on the next chapter from a different computer.

Naruto R:

New chapter: 75% complete

Editing: 0% complete

Status: unable to post

Summary: the new chapter was very close to completion until the issue occurred, but I will be working hard on the next chapter because I know what I want to do with it.

Fairy tail R:

New chapter: 0% complete

Editing: 0% complete

Status: status able to post

Summary: I will be able to work on the next chapter unaffected because the previous chapter was already posted.

Kingdom hearts road between:

New chapter: 25% complete

Editing: 0% complete

Status: unable to post

Summary: There is a lot of progress on this chapter and it will be unable to be posted but it will continue as soon as issues are dealt with.

Chaos emblem:

New chapter: 0% complete

Editing: 0% complete

Status: able to be posted

Summary: I will be uploading a new chapter as soon as possible.

Pink to Black and Black to Pink:

New chapter: 0% complete

Editing: 0% complete

Status: able to be posted

Summary: I will be remaking this because it is complete and utter garbage right now, so I will make it not garbage.

I thank you all for your time. I will give you all the best I can and then a little more so please be patient with me.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: reflections and a food fight.

**A/N: Before we begin I just have a few things to say regarding a recent review. I am not going to put this person in the spotlight because they are entitled to their opinions, but I am going to explain myself. Firstly, the reason I made just 2 OC's that go to Beacon is for two reasons. One because of shipping, and two because it would have been a bit lazy of me to just have them all meet in the forest and it would be even harder for me to make it so that the four teams manage to actually meet and become friends, I went through every idea I could and none of them seemed possible or likely. For example if I made two more OC's and then put them with Amelia and Hayden I would also have to make another Grimm for them to fight near the Bridge and there wasn't a lot of room for any more monsters, I would also have to find a way for the OC's to meet within the forest and then meet the other three teams while still sticking with them. And then I would also have to make a reason for why they would want to stay friends in the first place. Placing them on the pre existing teams seemed like a preferable compromise and I am sorry if you do not like that.**

**Next up I will address the dialogue. The first season of RWBY was great but it did not leave a lot of room for me to be creative with the characters, however season 2 offers a wider environment in which I will be able to show off the OC's in a deeper light while also making the dialogue more interesting.**

**There is also the grammar. I will be looking back more often and try spotting the grammar errors harder then I have been trying but it is not a simple task so please be patient with me.**

**And that should do for my explanations. Please enjoy my latest chapter. **

'Run! … There's no place left! … Look out! … Please stay safe. … HAYDEN!'

*GASP*

That's the fifth time this week I had that dream. It's so weird, the dream started coming after I met that guy in the white fang. It's always the same a weird voice just calls to me in the darkness and I respond to it. I haven't told the others about this because I didn't want to worry them. Recently we've gotten two weeks off on semester break and so far we are at day 13. Ruby has been writing a bunch of things and putting them in Weiss's binder. Blake has been acting a bit distant. Weiss seems to be suspicious of us but has yet to say anything. And Yang has been a bit busy hanging out with Volt and Kyle. All I have been doing is continuing to train in preparation for the oncoming tournament.

"Den … ayden … HAYDEN!" Someone creamed in my ear.

"Ah!" I shout and jump back out of my little bed on the floor.

"Good you're awake; you looked like you were having a nightmare." Ruby says standing above me.

"Oh sorry about that. Good morning Ruby. I'm fine it was nothing. Where are the others?" I say and looked around for them.

"They went to get some breakfast; I wanted to go too, but as your kind and generous leader I chose to stay until you woke up." She says with a smile.

"You lost at rock, paper, scissors again; didn't you?" I say with a mocking smile.

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" she shouts.

"Well sorry about making you wait. Go ahead without me. I'll catch up in a few seconds." I say.

"Are you sure? I can stay if you want." Ruby says.

"No thanks." I say quickly.

"If there is anything bothering you then you can go ahead and talk to us; you know that right?" Ruby asks.

"Oh; it's not that. I just need to change." I say and point out that I'm still in my pajamas.

"Oh, right. Well I guess we'll see you in a few minutes." Ruby said and scurried out of the room.

/time skip/

After I finished getting ready I ran into Romeo who was just getting out of his room as well.

"Hey Hayden." He greets.

"Morning Romeo, you heading down to breakfast as well?" I ask politely

"Yep; is everybody else there already?" He asks.

"Yeah; Ruby just left a few minutes ago so if we walk a bit fast we might catch up with her if you want." I say shooting him a mischievous smirk.

"Oh and why would I be interested in catching up with Ruby?" He says playing innocent.

"Well I find it interesting how the two of you seem to get along so well. For example, she is young and you are immature. I think it was a match made in heaven." I say jokingly.

"You need to stop talking to Yang." He says.

"But we have such interesting topics." I continue. At that we both laughed. In case you're wondering why we chose to discuss ruby I'll tell you. Romeo has a huge crush on her. It's mainly because they are so alike and are really close to each other. Over the break Romeo has been hanging out with her every chance he gets.

"In all seriousness I think you should go for it. You two seem to get along better than anyone else I've seen and it's practically like you two are already dating so I don't see what could stop you." I say with an honest smile.

"It's complicated." Romeo replied bluntly.

"Hey guys." We hear in front of us. We both look up to find Ruby standing there.

"Hey." We both respond.

"So what were you two talking about?" Ruby asks.

"Nothing important." We both say.

"Does it have anything to do with how Hayden has been sleeping lately?" Ruby asks.

"No. Wait why? How have you been sleeping?" Romeo starts to ask.

"Guy's trust me. I'm fine." I say and give them a smile.

"You've been tossing and turning in your sleep and mumbling things ever since the night at the dock." Ruby points out.

"Did you see anything that spooked you?" Romeo asks.

"It's nothing. Trust me. Just a few bad dreams that's it. I can assure you both that I am perfectly fine." I say and start walking ahead of them leaving them both with unconvinced looks.

When we got to the cafeteria we all took a seat with the others. Blake had her nose in a book. Weiss filing her nails again. Yang was chatting it up with Volt and Kyle. Ren was trying to defend his pancakes and syrup from Nora. And Jaune and Pyrrah were talking about some training. I noticed that Ventus and Amelia weren't here yet.

"So what do we have planned for today?" I ask.

"Volt, Kyle, and I were going to the city to check out some new stores that opened up for the festival." Yang said as the duo nodded.

"I was considering asking Ventus to help me train. He seems to be devoting a majority of his time in his work. I think it would be better if he didn't train alone." Weiss said.

"So you're spying on him to get an advantage." I say with a smirk.

"Is it so hard to believe that I would actually want a mutual benefit to come from this?" Weiss said

"Yes." The entire table replied.

"Well at least you know me." She responds.

"I was going to head to the library and maybe go over more of my notes." Blake said.

"Pyrrah and I were also going to get some training in." Jaune said.

"Nora wanted to go see that new movie that came out. So I guess I'm going too." Ren said with a small smile. Those two need to hook up already it's driving everyone insane with them being just friends.

"Romeo and I are going to keep on planning my surprise." Ruby says.

"So I guess that just leaves me and Amelia." I say.

"What about Amelia?" We hear someone say and we turn to see her and Ventus just arrive.

"Well everybody here has a form of plans today except us." I respond.

"Well we could talk about your odd sleeping pattern." Weiss says.

"Why is this is such an interesting subject? Seriously I'm fine I just have been having a few bad dreams nothing big." I say for the third time this morning.

"You may have had a point if this was happening once or twice, but this has happened five times now." Yang added.

"Dude if there's something you want to say you can." Kyle piped in.

"Yeah we're all friends here." Ventus imputed.

"Look guys, it's nice that you care so much but there is nothing going on with me. Just a few dreams. So please do me a favor and stop worrying about me." I say. I notice that there aura continue to show concern despite what I say. I get up to go get some food but I don't miss their conversation.

"I wonder what goes on in his nightmares." Blake said

"Maybe he remembered something. He does have amnesia after all. Maybe he's just doesn't like what he remembered. Or maybe he doesn't understand it." Amelia chimed in.

"Possibly, but either way we should be there for him when he needs us." Pyrrah said

*Sigh* I don't get why they're so concerned about me. I know they are my friends but there is no need to be worried.

"Hello Hayden professor Ozpin would like to see you in his office. He said it was time for your monthly checkup." Goodwitch said to me as she came up behind me. I almost forgot about these with all that has been happening; every month professor Ozpin gives me a mental checkup.

"Ok I'll be right there." I reply.

/time skip/

I made it to his office after a long ride in the elevator. Some guy keeps sneaking in at the last second and pushing all the buttons.

"Hello Hayden how are you feeling today?" Ozpin asked me as I stepped into his office.

"Good." I say

"That's good to hear; please take a seat." Ozpin says and I sit in one of the chairs he has prepared.

"Now as you know it is time for your monthly checkup, but I will be adding a few new questions into the mix." Ozpin says.

"Okay." I reply.

The conversation started as normal he would ask me how I was doing if I felt sick and if was experiencing any headaches. Then came the new questions.

"How are you adjusting to your school life?" Ozpin asked

"Rather well I already have quite a few friends." I respond.

"Who are your friends?" he asked.

"Teams RWBY, JNPR, and VVKR." I say.

"How have you been sleeping lately?" He asks.

"Subject of the day. I have been sleeping fine." I say.

"Have you experienced any memories?" He asks.

"Not that I know of." I say.

"Well it appears to me that mentally you are fine but you seem a bit exhausted. Please if anything is wrong tell me now." He says.

"As I have said multiple times before I can handle myself. So please stop worrying about me." I say.

"That is something that I cannot do. It is in my nature as your legal guardian to be concerned for you when it is clear that something is wrong." Ozpin says.

"I can handle myself." I say.

"I never said that you couldn't handle yourself I just said I was concerned for you. Is that why you refuse to talk? Because you feel like it would make you weaker. Because if that is the reason then I want you to know that you are incorrect. Looking for help in others does not make you any weaker; it just means that you have people who are there for you when you need them." Ozpin said.

"You're right. I just I don't want to upset anyone with any of my own problems." I say

"It is not a problem if the people you tell truly care about you." He responds.

"Thank you, Professor." I say and give him a grateful nod then I head for the elevator. Tomorrow I'll tell them.

I went to bed with confidence in my decision and slowly drifted off into sleep.

/inside dream/

I was running in a white landscape. I don't know why I was running but I just knew that I had to keep going and I couldn't stop.

'RUN!' I scream out to someone across the field. The person nodded at me and ran alongside me. I couldn't make out any features on the person and I couldn't see his face. We kept running as fast as we could until we reached a cliff that descended into darkness.

'There's no place left!' the person screamed.

I turned around and pulled out my weapons and faced a horde of Ursa heading towards us. We fought of many of them but we were growing tired with each kill.

'Look out!' the person shouted. He rushed over and pushed me out of the way of an oncoming slice but he took the blow instead and got knocked back to the other end of the cliff away from all the Ursa. I looked around and knew there were too many to fight so I took one last look at the person laying in safety and knew what I had to do.

'Please stay safe … big brother.' I say with tears in my eyes. I use my semblance to gather the Ursa near me and break the cliff off from the remaining piece of land.

'HAYDEN!' he screamed. I finally noticed his face and he was wearing a white fang mask. It was the cloaked figure from the night at the docks.

/morning/

*SLAP*

"What the!" I scream out as I feel someone smack me in the face hard.

"I told you it would work." Weiss said standing nearest to me. Culprit identified.

"Guess I owe you some lien Weiss." Yang says.

"Guy can you explain to me why you let Weiss slap me in the face?" I ask.

"You wouldn't wake up no matter what we tried. And we tried shaking you, throwing a bucket of water on you, lighting you on fire." Ruby lists.

"Wait what was that last thing?" I ask.

"Bucket of water." Ruby said quickly.

"Besides you started to cry in your sleep so we got worried." Blake added.

"What?" I ask then I put my hand to my eye and feel a trail of tears.

"Oh I'll explain later; isn't it time for Ruby's big surprise?" I ask changing the subject.

"You'll have to wait till lunch but until then let's just enjoy our last day of no classes." Ruby said.

/time skip to lunch/

I was eating my lunch peacefully until Ruby came along with Weiss's binder

"Sisters, brother, friends, Weiss-" "HEY!" "Four score and 7 minutes ago I had a dream." Ruby said with an interruption from Weiss.

"This ought to be good." Yang said.

"A dream that one day the five of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had ever!" Ruby said.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss quickly asked.

"I am not a crook." Ruby replied.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang." Ruby answered

"I always kick off my semesters with a yang." Yang joked.

I immediately had to hold the bridge of my nose to stop the oncoming headache caused by the joke that Yang was trying to get people to agree with until Nora threw a fruit at her.

"Look guys it's been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great, but classes start back up tomorrow, which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby said.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scarred of what you have in store." Weiss says.

"I don't know. I think I may sit this one out." Blake piped in.

"Sit out or not I think however we spend this last day we should do it as a team I for one think that-." *SPLAT*

Weiss was interrupted when Nora suddenly got her with a pie to the face.

"Team VVKR, please start escorting people out of the building. Things are about to get ugly." I say towards bolt before I'm suddenly hit back by a milk carton.

"Really ugly." I add on.

/time skip/

After successfully evacuating everyone and claiming our territories we were waiting for our leaders signal.

"Justice will be swift, it will be painful, it will be DELICIOUS!" Ruby shouted.

"YEAH!" We all shouted behind her.

Nora gave a command and they were suddenly throwing watermelons at us.

"Yang Turkey." Ruby ordered.

Yang quickly leapt into action and put two turkeys on her hands and used them to attack the oncoming onslaught of watermelons. Blake quickly joined her with two bread loafs and used them to help deflect the watermelons. After the watermelons were taken care of Yang launched her turkeys at Jaune, effectively taking him out. Meanwhile Blake crossed breads with Pyrrah.

While they were busy doing that I launched myself at two bagels and quickly sent them flying towards Pyrrah to throw her off, but I was blocked by Amelia who guarded Pyrrah with a chain of sausages. We started to dual with our individual foods but I was lucky to have Amelia slip on a banana peel and as soon as her foot was in the air she dropped her sausage chain and I used my tail to grab another bagel and use both of them to send her flying.

I noticed Blake nearly get crushed by some debris. I also took into account that Weiss was down and Yang was gone. I picked up the sausage chain and threw it to Blake.

"Blake!" I shout and she quickly takes the warning and grabs the chain from the air. She quickly uses the chain to knock Nora into a soda machine. The machine dropped a large amount of sodas on the floor which Nora used as projectiles. They were easy to dodge until Pyrrah used her semblance to launch multiple sodas at us. They took out Blake quickly and I tried to use my semblance to deflect a few but they were too much. In the end Ruby won us the day by using her speed to splatter team JNPR against the wall in a mess of food.

It was at this point when Goodwitch came in and fixed the cafeteria … then she scolded us about playing with our food. And then Yang somehow fell through the ceiling.

"So that's what happened to you." I say and we all start laughing at that and the food stains on our clothing.

If the subject comes up again I'll tell them about the dream, but for now I just want to enjoy this moment.

**A/N: not going to lie. It took way too long to update. Also I almost wrote "the clothing stains on our food." So yeah that is a definite derp moment. I will try for quicker updates because it's finally SUMMER BREAK.**

**Also finally got my computer issues resolved so hurray**


	12. Chapter 9 the plan

Chapter 9: the plan

**(A/N: hey everyone any and all issues are over and I should be able to update a lot more I am so sorry for taking forever to update.)**

We were all sitting in the library. The others were playing a four player board game while teams JNPR and VVKR were reading different types of books. I was studying a book on how to increase the power of a mental based semblance because if I could lift the same amount of items as Pyrrah than I would be more useful in combat.

As Jaune went over to ask if he could play a couple of familiar faces appeared. Sun introduced us all to his friend Neptune. When Sun asked if he could join in Blake just gave him her deck and left. I was gonna go after her to talk to her about what was bothering her but bumped into somebody on accident.

"Oh. I-I'm s-sorry." I say to the person. The person was a faunas like me with both ears and a tail only his were black like his long hair. He had red eyes and pale skin. He was slightly more built than me. And he was wearing a haven uniform.

" Oh no it's fine I should have watched were I was going." He said.

"S-so are you here for the tournament?" I ask

"Yep. Are you a beacon student?" he asks.

"Yes." I respond.

"Great. I was wondering if you could show me around. I don't really know my way around here." he said with a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry but I have to go meet with a friend." I say timidly. But before I could go he quickly stopped me.

"Wait! Please help me out. I don't really get along well with humans and you're the only faunas I've met here." He said pleadingly. He made a face that I just couldn't turn down.

"I guess I can help out." I say.

"Thanks man. My name is Daniel. Daniel Zetsuo." He said and extended his hand for a handshake.

"Names Hayden. It's nice to meet you." I said. and with that we explored all of beacon.

/time skip/

After getting back to my dorm at the same time as the girls (and being completely exhausted) we all noticed Blake trying to sneak out of the room.

"Stop." Weiss said just before Blake reached the door. "lately you've been quite, anti-social, and moody." Weiss said to Blake.

"Uh have you met Blake?" Yang asked rhetorically.

"Which I get is kind of your "thing." But you've been doing it more than usual. Which, quite frankly, is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us. That you would let us know when something is wrong. So Blake Belladonna. What. Is. Wrong!?" Weiss said while finishing off with a twist flip onto a chair and balancing perfectly. Then she quickly put the chair back and retreated back to her proper stance while leaving us all in shock of what she just did.

"I just … I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake replied.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby somewhat asked.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it. Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it." Blake said.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the huntsmen I'm sure they could handle it." Yang said reassuringly.

"Well I'm not. They don't know the white fang like I do." Blake said back.

"Okay between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom I'm sure the three of you think you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do wells." "Uh Who." "But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students. We're not ready to handle this situation." "Well yeah but ehehe." " We're not ready!" Weiss stated with a few interruptions from Ruby.

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there somewhere planning their next move and none of us know what it is but It's coming! Whether we're ready or not." Blake said convincing all of us.

"Okay in favor of becoming the youngest Huntsmen and Huntresses to single handedly bring down a corrupt organization that is conspiring against the kingdom of Vale *gasp* say I." Ruby says in one breathe.

"Yes. I love it when you're feisty." Yang says in agreement.

"Well. I suppose it could be fun." Weiss concedes.

"Sure why not?" I say cheerily.

"None of you said "I."" Ruby muttered under her breathe.

"Alright then. We're in this together." Blake said happily.

"Let's hatch a plan." Ruby said.

"Yeah!" Yang cheered.

"*Gasp*! I left my board game in the library." Ruby said.

"We're doomed." Weiss said.

"I'll be right back!" Ruby shouted as she dashed out of the room.

"Well when she gets back I have some exciting news." I say happily.

"Does it have anything to do with why you disappeared earlier today?" Weiss asked.

"No but that is a story for another time." I say.

/time skip/

Ruby just got back from the library and now it was time for me to tell them my news.

"Okay guys first I want to say sorry for getting touchy about my nightmares. But this is where the good news comes in. it turns out they weren't nightmares. They were memories. I finally remembered something about my past. I'm pretty sure it's how I lost my memory." I say I explained to them everything about my dream except for the part of my brother who may be in the White Fang.

"Wow." Ruby said in awe

"I know but there's more. But it's kind of good news bad news. The good news is I have someone from my past. I have an older brother." I say with a few tears of joy.

"That's great Hayden." The others say and give me a group hug.

"But wait. What's the bad news? Don't tell us he's dead." Ruby said.

"Actually no though I don't know if this is better or worse. He and I might of … sort of… been in the white fang together and he may have tried to shoot Blake at the docks." I say quietly.

"Hmm well as long as you have no intention of going back there then I guess you'll be fine." Weiss says jokingly. I was so happy none of them were upset.

"Okay now that that's taken care of. Let's get started on a plan.

/time skip/

We finally got out of our previous class which was super boring. We all took the time to change from our school uniforms to some casual clothes for hitting the town. My clothes were a pair black jeans with elastic in them so they wouldn't rip if I got in a fight, a neon blue shirt with short black sleeves, my typical combat boots, rather than my gauntlets I wore a pair of black fingerless gloves that went slightly past my wrists.

"I thought that class would never end." Blake said while tightening her arm wraps.

"Alright guys today's the day. The investigation BEGINS!" Ruby proclaims as she dumps down from her bunk bed.

"WOAH! I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously." Weiss says after nearly getting hit by a falling Ruby.

"HEY! We've got a plan. That's moderately serious."

"Right everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asked.

"You and I will head to the C.C.T. to check the Shnee records for any other dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss says.

"The white fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If Hayden and I can get in we can hopefully find out what their planning." Blake states.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." Yang says.

"Great we'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. LET'S DO THIS!" Ruby declares.

"Yeah let's." Sun says from outside our window.

"Sun!" Blake shouts surprised.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked.

"Ah it's easy. I do it all the time." Sun says.

"You do what?!" Weiss shouts.

"I climb trees all the time." Sun responds and Weiss just glares at him.

"So are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" Sun asks while climbing in our window.

"We are going to investigate the situation. As a team." Blake said while gesturing to us.

"Sorry sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby explained.

"Psh. That's dumb. You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune." Sun says and we all quickly rush to the window to see Neptune one the ledge.

"Sup." He says with a nod of the head.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asks.

"I have my ways. Seriously though can I come in? We're like really high up." Neptune says.

"Here I'll bring him up." I say and use my semblance to bring him inside safely.

"Alright I'll go with Weiss. Sun you can go with Blake and Hayden. And Neptune you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?" Ruby says.

"Actually Ruby, Why don't you go with Yang? After all she is your sister." Weiss suggested

"But Weiss who would go with you then?" Ruby asked.

"Well I guess Neptune could come with me." Weiss said.

"Pssh Ha ha ha. Nah." Ruby Laughed. She then proceeded to drag a flabbergasted Weiss out of the room as the rest of us headed out to our objectives.

/time skip/

Sun and I followed Blake through town and we all stopped at an alley that had three call marks going down it. We peered around the corner to see a someone talking to a couple of faunas and then he directed them into a door.

"This is it." Blake said.

"You sure?" Sun asked. In response he got an 'are you seriously asking' look from both me and Blake. "You know, I'm just gonna take your word for it." He then said.

Blake removed her bow and we all walked in with ease as the man gave us some grim masks. It was a confusing concept for both me and sun to understand but Blake put it into words and explained it bluntly.

We all made it to the meeting area and as the speaker began his speech I spotted the same guy that I fought at the dock. My supposed brother. When I looked at him my mind started to feel fuzzy. It felt like I was going to fall unconscious while staying standing. My mind completely disappeared as my body just became a standing shell. It wasn't until I heard I got bumped by one of the recruits to the white fang that I snapped out of it.

"He can't see in the dark." I heard Blake say and she suddenly shot the circuit breaker which caused all the lights to turn off. I was so confused as to what was happening but rather than ask questions I just used my natural faunas attributes to see through the dark and followed Blake and Sun through the window.

"Um, guys I kind of blanked out back there why exactly are we running?" I ask

"Torchwick is on our tail." Sun replied.

"So, I'm sure the three of us can take him." I say.

"Turn around for a sec and then see if you still think that way." Blake said as we continued to run through the city. I took a quick look back and saw a giant robot chasing us.

"Oh. Now I get it. AAAHHH!" I scream as we pick up the pace. Blake and Sun sent out a frantic distress signal to the others.

We eventually made it to the highway. Luckily for us the cars seemed to move faster than that thing but it was starting to catch up to us really fast. I was about to bring out my chakrams **(A/N: Just in case I forgot to mention his chakrams can fold into a carrying mode as well as his knife and the knife hides in his boots while the chakrams hide in his shirt like Ren and his guns.) **to buy us some time but I noticed the Robot looked like it was getting hit by something. I then noticed Neptune spring into the air and stab his spear into the shoulder of the robot.

"Guys looks like the cavalry has arrived." I say to Blake and Sun. They turned around and saw that Neptune was having a bit of trouble.

"Neptune hang on." Sun shouted and used what I assumed was his semblance to create to hollow-gram like clones and sent them at the robot. They smashed into it and immediately exploded on contact but it didn't seem to slow Torchwick down. Sun then jumped at him ready to attack but he got knocked away by Neptune who got sent flying into Sun.

'Blake, Hayden, I'm in position.' Weiss stated through our scrolls. She then jumped down gracefully from an overpass. She took a stance and looked the robot straight in the … eyes I think … and proceeded to freeze the ground which caused Torchwick to slide over the edge of the highway and down into the backstreets. We all jumped down and proceeded to get into our battle stances. The robot proceeded towards us so he could attack but Ruby called out a command and we all sprung into action.

"Freezer burn!" She shouted. Weiss then froze the ground and yang jumped into the air and shot one of her flare rounds at the ice which caused it to disperse into a fog around us which worked in hiding us from sight.

He began to scan through the fog and fire at us but he kept missing and Ruby quickly came out of the fog and knocked him back.

"Checkmate!" Ruby called out and Weiss and Blake worked in tandem to do continuous slash attack at him and then they quickly jumped away and evaded an onslaught of missiles that Torchwick sent at them. However when Weiss was in the air she got shot by one of his energy slashes and as she was flying through the air she sent out a glyph to Blake which increased her Power and allowed her to destroy another missile onslaught.

"Lady bug!" Ruby shouted as she and Blake charged in and delivered another onslaught of slices at him and they were able to cut off his robot arm.

I ran over to ensure that Weiss was okay and helped her up.

"Frost bite!" We heard ruby yell and we jumped into action. We delivered slice after slice to the robot and right before we finished I sent out four chakrams which Weiss caught in her ice glyphs and sent them strait at the robot.

"Bruises!" Ruby called to me and Blake. We nodded as she sent out he grappling version of gambol shroud and I attached one of my chakrams to it. Using the new boost to her weapon she sent it out in a variety of slashes while I guided its ricochet with my semblance.

"Shooting Star!" Ruby called. Yang and I nodded and charged head on at the robot we opened up with a series of strikes back and forth and then we finished off by sending out one of my chakrams and connecting it with one of Yang's flare rounds to smash into the robot.

Yang then ran straight up to it and started attacking it with repetitive punches. Sadly he smashed her through multiple pillars and when she let go he punched her through another one.

"Yang!" Blake screamed out in concern.

"Don't worry with each hit she gets stronger and she uses that energy to fight back. That's what makes her special." Ruby said.

Torchwick was gonna punch Yang again as she got back on her feet but Yang caught his hit and smashed his other arm into pieces. Torchwick got knocked back a bit but then sent Yang flying with a kick.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby shouted and Blake sent her grappling hook to Yang who quickly recovered and caught it. Blake then tried to swing yang into Torchwick but the robot was too fast.

"We have to slow it down." Ruby stated.

"And how do you propose we do that?!" Weiss questioned.

"Ice Flower." Ruby said as she and Weis got in position. Weis created multiple ice glyphs that Ruby's bullets passed through and froze Torchwick in place which allowed a full powered Yang to completely be destroy the Robot and knock Torchwick to the ground.

Yang sent out another Flare round but it was blocked by a weird looking girl with an umbrella.

"Ladies. Sir. Ice queen." "HEY!" "always a pleasure. Neo if you would." Torchwick said. the girl then did a proper bow. Yang didn't take to kindly to this and sent herself full force at the two. But when she swung her fist she smashed apart what looked to be glass replacements. We turned and saw they somehow escaped in an aircraft.

"So I guess he got new henchmen." Yang stated as we caught up.

"Yeah I guess she really made our plans … fall apart." Weiss said in an attempt to make a pun. This just made me shake my head in disapproval.

"No. Just no." Yang said.

"What? But you do it." Weiss stated.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang said.

"Was this not it?" Weiss asked.

"No it just wasn't very good." Yang said as we all started to walk away.

"Well at least I'm trying." Weiss replied.

"Hey where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked and we all just shrugged.

Man I'm going to sleep good tonight.

**A/N: So excited for RWBY volume 3.**


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: LET'S PARTY!

We all watched as Pyrrah took down the members of team CRDL single handedly. It was an incredible feat however I could barely concentrate as I could only think about why I blanked out when I saw that white fang member. Because of this I got little to no sleep last night, or the few nights before. Any way I think I nodded off for a second because I was startled by the sound of the bell. As we walked out I started to head for the training room but I was stopped by Amelia.

"Hey, Hayden, are you excited about the dance?" She asked.

"Hey Amelia, and not really; I'm too busy to waste my time with some silly dance." I say.

"Oh. Yeah totally. It's probably gonna be super lame." She says but she looks a little disappointed.

"Um did you want anything?" I ask.

"Oh no. I just was going to ask where Yang and Weiss are. I need to ask them what song they want me to sing." She says.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Oh well they were asked to take over planning the dance since team CFVY's away mission is taking longer than planned and they wanted one of the songs to be live music and Weiss didn't want to do it so I auditioned and got the part of singing the song." She said

"Oh well good luck to you. I'm sure you will do great." I say. However this seemed to sully her mood more.

"Yeah I hope so." She says and heads off to find Yang and Weiss.

Before she got too far I made sure to take a look at her aura. As I read I saw that she was full of sorrow.

I was confused but didn't dwell on it. I then proceeded towards the library in order to read up some more on strengthening my semblance.

*Time skip*

I was reading through book after book but the more I read the drowsier I got. I was heading towards another section of the library when I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry are you okay. Wait a minute. Hayden? What are you up to?" Says the person I ran into. I looked up and found it to be Daniel.

"Oh Daniel. I'm fine I was just heading over to get some more books on strengthening my semblance." I say

"Are you sure you want to do that you seem a little out of it." He says with a bit of concern

"I'm fine I just need to keep working." I say.

"Yes by all means work yourself until you're so exhausted you can get knocked down by a baby Beowulf." Daniel replies sarcastically.

"Look I get that you're worried but I can't afford to stop I need to improve myself as soon and as fast as possible." I say.

"I'm not saying you should stop especially because it seems you're doing this for a good cause, but how much do you think you can do if you let this thing control you to the point where you are nothing more than an obstacle. Take the time to enjoy your life before it's taken from you." Daniel says.

"You don't get it if I'm not strong enough then people I care about could get hurt or worse." I say with a slight glare. Who does this guy think he is to judge me even though I've only known him for a few days.

"I don't. Hayden I'm going to tell you this because I feel like I can trust you. A while back I lost someone very close to me and all because I felt like I had to be stronger. In the end though I bit off more than I could chew while training and he gave his life for mine. If I hadn't been so stubborn he wouldn't be dead. I'm not saying it's bad to get stronger, but I am saying that if you push yourself too far then you'll end up hurting the people you were trying to protect." He says.

"Wow. I'm sorry I had no idea. Your right I'm being stupid. I am going to take the time to enjoy my life while still growing as a huntsmen. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go do two thing. One of which is go take a nap." I say and head off after getting a head rub from Daniel.

*time skip*

After my nap I headed off to find the others so I could help them decorate. I came in right as Yang finished saying something about somebody coming to the dance.

"Uh hey guys. Did you need any help with anything?" I say suddenly gathering their attention.

"Hayden you actually want to help?" Ruby asked with an incredibly confused tone.

"Yep so what you got." I say with a smile.

"Wow Yang you work fast." Weiss said.

"But I hadn't even talked to him yet." Yang said also sounding confused.

"Look I'm sorry for worrying you guys but a good friend of mine snapped me out of my stupidity. So now I want to help and just have a little fun and relaxation." I say

"Okay well who are you going to take?" Sun asks with a tone that suggests he's pretty confused.

"Oh um I don't really think anyone would really be interested in going with me. What about you guys who are you going with?"

"Well Yang is forcing me to ask someone so I figured Romeo wouldn't mind." Ruby says.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Weiss says.

"Okay two things one, I'm too busy with the sign in up front so no date but Kyle and Bolt offered to hang with me at the registry. And second… ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Yang shouted and smacked me on the top of the head really, really hard.

"OW!" I screech

"Do you want to know who has been super psyched about asking you to the dance for days now? AMELIA! And then we find out that you told her you think the dance is stupid. Now you suddenly want to go and you don't think of asking her. UNACCEPTABLE!" Weiss stated.

"Uh really. That explains why she felt so different earlier today. Uh well now I feel like an idiot. I'll go ask her right now to make it up." I say and run out to find her.

"Wait I thought you were going to help us!" Ruby shouted!

*Time skip*

I searched the entire courtyard and finally found the person I was looking for.

"Amelia!" I call out to her.

"Oh Hayden. I can't talk right now I have to go and rehearse for tonight." She says.

"This will only take a second. I just wanted to know if you might want to go to the dance with me." I ask with a small blush.

"Wh- Seriously? I thought you though it was lame. I mean uh yeah sure I would love to. I'll see you later tonight." She says smiling brightly.

"Great. I can't wait. Now I have to go take a nap before I pass out right here. I look forward to hearing you sing." I say. She giggles a bit and then heads for the main hall to practice.

I headed off to finally get some well deserved sleep.

*Time skip (Again (I know I suck))*

When I woke up I made sure to freshen up a bit and dress formally. Since I don't really like the whole suit I constantly have to wear I chose to wear a blue collar shirt with a couple of buttons on it. I wore some formal black pants that were easy to move in. I wore a fancy looking pair of black sneakers. And to finish it off I wore a blue and black checkered tie donned accordingly. I was a bit nervous since I don't really remember how to dance or even if I knew how to dance in the first place but all that mattered was ensuring that Amelia and I both had a wonderful evening.

I headed out and met Amelia halfway. She was wearing a beautiful lavender dress that stopped at her knees. Her hair was in its typical ponytail but with a very cute purple bow added in instead of her normal small bow clip for fighting. Lastly she wore purple wedges.

"Are you ready to go?" She asks.

"Yep I can't wait to see you perform. And might I say you look lovely." I say

"Why thank you." She says with a slight blush.

"Well we should head out we don't want to miss anything fun." I say with a smile and we both head towards the dance.

/Dance hall/

We ran into Yang at the front desk, as she was chatting it up with Kyle and Bolt. Blake and Sun were enjoying the music. And Ruby was at the punch bowl talking with Jaune, Romeo, and Ventus. Weiss was doing some supervising as well. All in all everyone was there.

"Hey I've got to go perform real quick and then I'll be right back." Amelia says and heads towards the stage.

"Alright I'll be cheering for you." I say.

As she sang her song (A/N: Yeah I making her sing shine) the rest of team JNPR preformed an incredible dance.

After her song she received a number of applauses before she came back to me.

"Wow that was amazing. I think Weiss just met her match." I say.

"Oh it was nothing." She says with a smile.

"Well now let's enjoy tonight. After all we have no idea what we are gonna go through tomorrow on our first real mission." I say and she nods.

After that we danced for a while, turns out I'm surprisingly good at it, and then talked with everyone else until the night ended. Overall it was a great day.


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: First mission.

So apparently while everyone was busy having fun at the dance Ruby went off and fought someone who broke into the school. So now here we are waiting for Ruby to come back and tell us how the meeting between her and Ozpin went. As soon as she came back we all rushed her

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Yang Yelled. Ruby stood there for a sec while giggling nervously until she told us everything she said to the professor.

"That was a risky move." Weiss says.

"No, I think you handled it well." Blake says.

"Yeah now the professor can keep an eye out for anything dangerous." I say with a smile.

"I hope so." Ruby said with a sad tone.

"I'm sure everything will be alright Ruby. Oh I know what will cheep you up." Yang said and went to go grab a small postal tube.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know yet dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together." Yang said which immediately brightened Ruby's mood.

"Ooooo! Something from home." Ruby said and jumped on Yang's back to try and grab it.

Suddenly the bottom lid came off and out popped some weird blackish grey tube that, weirdly enough turned into… a dog.

"Ruff Ruff!" the dog barked excitedly.

We all reacted differently but Ruby reacted the most by jumping into the air and screaming out "ZWEI!" which I guess is his name.

"He sent a dog!" Blake said freaked out.

"In the mail!" Weiss continued.

"Why didn't he send him in a box?" I ask confused.

"Oh he does stuff like this all the time." Yang said as Ruby was cuddling him.

"Your father or your dog?" Blake questioned from her hiding spot on the bed.

"Are you telling me that this mangy, drooling, mutt is going to live with us forever!?" Weis said but went baby voiced in the end.

"Aw he's cute!" I say and start playing with him using my tail as a toy for him to chase around.

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake said from the top corner of the bunk bed.

*Would all first year students please report to the amphitheatre?* Glynda's voice said over the speakers.

"Well we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week." Weiss said.

"I stayed in the forest for a week before Ozpin found me. It wasn't hard though there wasn't a lot of food. Unless you count the time I tried grim but that wasn't exactly tasty." I say while shivering from the memory of that day.

"Right well hey look there's a letter. Dear girls I've got to leave the island for a few days so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both Taiyang." Yang said as she read along. After reading the letter she poured out a bunch of dog food cans which landed on Zwie's head.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked. Yang just shook the tube again and out popped a can opener that also hit Zwei in the head.

"Whelp that settles it. Come on everyone Zwei will be here when we get back." Yang said and we all left the room. Weirdly enough though Ruby was the last to leave when she is normally the first one to go.

/time skip/

After hearing Ozpin's speech we looked at the mission boards to find a mission in the southeast but sadly the only one we found wasn't available for us. But lucky for us Ozpin had a change of heart and let us go.

Though when got out we ran into Velvet who didn't exactly inspire confidence in us.

"We can do this. We've never backed down before and we're not gonna stop now." Ruby said getting our morals up.

"Right." Blake agreed.

"Besides it won't only be us out there. We'll be fighting alongside genuine huntsmen." Ruby said excited.

"Yeah!" Yang cheered.

A smiled the whole way to the meeting point … until we saw who our huntsmen was and I immediately lost my soul.

"Why hello children. Who's ready to fight for their lives." Profes- or I mean Doctor Oobleck said with a swing of his fist. It did not inspire confidence.

"Professor Oobleck." Weiss said in an unsure tone.

(A/N: Yeah I'm not even going to try and follow along with this guy. Cut me some slack people he makes adrenaline look like a sedative. Better yet he makes Nora look calm.)

The Doctor (A/N: Pun intended for the doctor who fans.) started to go on about the specification on our equipment and mission. And then corrected Weiss on his title.

"Uh." Weiss's only response.

After asking us to hurry up in his on sophisticated way he ran onto the ship.

"Alright then. Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oobleck okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby said and we all lower our heads in despair.

"SAVE THE WORLD! YOU'RE GOING ON WORLD SAVING MISSIONS WITHOUT US! I'M HURT, SAD, maybe a little hungry. That last one's not your fault though Ren." Nora says and then glares at Ren who I'm guessing was supposed to make breakfast. Her and the rest of team JNPR along with team VVKR came to see us off.

"Sounds exciting. Where ya going?" Jaune asks.

"Oh just outside the kingdom." Ruby responds.

"Hey so are we!" Nora says excited.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrah says.

"We set out tomorrow." Ren says.

"So do we we're heading off to shadow huntsmen that needs to clear out the woods by his village." Volt says with a thumbs up.

"Then you can party with us tonight." Neptune says as he and Sun suddenly pop up. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner city detective stuff. We get Jr. Badges." Neptune continues. Jaune had sparkles in his eyes at the badge thing.

"We normally go to the city with you guys which means stuffs always exploding and junk. So we thought that this'd be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know, normal." Sun said.

"Well-" "FOUR MINUTES PEOPLE!" "Well uh wish us luck." Ruby said as we all headed off towards our transport.

/time skip/

We were flying over the kingdom while asking Oobleck some questions which led us to finding out where we were going. Mountain Glenn. Ozpin told me a lot about it and I have to admit that I'm a little scared to be here. We began our descent and when were close enough we all jumped down and got in battle ready positions.

"Children you still may be students but as of this moment your first mission as hunters have begun from this point forward you need to exactly as I say. Do you understand?" Oobleck said to us and we each nodded. "Ruby I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school." Oobleck said noticing Ruby's backpack.

"But uh you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." Ruby countered.

"She's not wrong. Very well Ruby leave your bag here we can pick it up upon our return." Oobleck says.

"But I well." Ruby stutters out.

"YOUNG LADY! What in world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with-" Doctor Oobleck started before he was cut off by Zwei poking his head out of Ruby's bag.

"Get back in the bag." Ruby tried whispering to Zwei but he just barked out loud.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teaming with death and hostility and you brought a dog." Doctor Oobleck said in a serious tone.

"I uh." Ruby said in a scared tone.

"Genius!" Doctor Oobleck suddenly shouted. Then he ran by and stole Zwei from Ruby's back which knocked her down.

"Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound. Making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!" Doctor Oobleck said while spinning around with Zwei.

"I'm a Genius." Ruby says with a smug smile to which I just shrug.

"So what are you orders doctor?" Blake says.

"Ah yes straight to the chase I like it. As you have been informed the south east area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grim activity. Now there are several explanations for this behavior one of which being. Grim." Doctor Oobleck says then stops suddenly.

"Uh what?" Ruby asks.

"Grim. A creature of Grim approximately 100 yards from us at this very moment." Oobleck said.

"What?!" Yang shouted as we all turned around startled. We all readied our weapons as we saw the Beowolf stalking along.

"Stop." Oobleck says in a hushed tone.

"Huh." Blake says.

"There are a number of reasons why Grim would congregate in this particular area. The most likely of which would be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred all qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." Oobleck states.

"So what now?" Ruby asks.

"We wait, we track. If this specimen leads us to its pack that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck explained.

"How long do we wait?" Yang asked.

"It's uncertain hours, days, weeks. Why lone Grim have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months and there's the whole pack." Oobleck says. I turned around and saw some more of them coming out.

"What?" Weiss stated dumbfounded.

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck said as well.

"What?!" Weiss asked incredulously.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck shouted in our ears. My poor sensitive ears.

"I take it tracking is out of the question." Ruby says nervously.

"An accurate assumption yes." Oobleck agrees.

"What's the plan then?" Yang asks. As they charge towards us.

"Show me what you're capable of." Oobleck says.

"I like this plan." I say with a grin and charge to a section of the pack.

I ran towards a group of five I used my tail to grab my knife (A/N: Never explained his knife is a tanto knife with a blue handle and a black and blue steel blade.) just in case. I did a quick swipe and then followed up with a slash of my knife which took out two of them. I took out the last three by back flipping away from an oncoming slice and sent out two chakrams at the front two and when I landed I did a quick slash through the last one. I then ran off to regroup.

"Huh piece of cake." Ruby says as we all rounded up.

"Do not celebrate yet. For I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" Oobleck said to us.

We continued on taking out Grim after Grim without any help from Doctor Oobleck. From time to time he talked to the others about why they wanted to become hunters.

"Well what about you Hayden. From the stories Ozpin shared about you, you seem like someone who prefers peace over violence. Why choose to be Huntsmen?" He asks.

"Well I'll be honest I do like helping people but I want to be able to travel across the kingdoms and see if I can't find anyone from my past. I need answers on who I was before and being a Huntsman will help me find just that. Wait what do you mean by stories?" I say with determination then ask of freight since Ozpin was there for quite a few embarrassing moments in my life.

"That sounds reasonable but what if there is nothing left to find? Or if you don't like what you find?" Oobleck counters and not at all answering my question.

"Then I … I'll." I tried to continue but I couldn't come up with a thing to say. What if he's right? What if there is nothing left of my past or if I was some monster? The only lead I have is that memory of the guy I ran into on the docks and he didn't even seem to recognize me. Maybe they're not even the same person.

"You four set up camp in that building. Oh and please do make sure there are no more of those creatures. Your leader and I are going to secure the perimeter come Ruby." Oobleck said which snapped me out of my train of thought.

We all walked into the building and made sure that it was clear.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything." Yang said after we started the campfire.

Blake started to say something but I was still wrapped up in my thoughts.

"That's not what I meant." Weiss said breaking my trance.

"Huh?" Blake said.

"Earlier about upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that." Weiss clarified.

"Yeah no me too. I mean I don't know." Yang said.

"I don't know either. I know what I want to do but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time." Blake said.

"I just things would just fall into place if I kept moving forward but now I'm not so sure." I say.

"Well I doesn't matter. We know why we're here. Right?" Yang says.

"Ah wonderful a textbook campfire." Doctor Oobleck said as he rushed in.

"*Gasp* fire so warm." Ruby says happily.

"Very good eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?" Oobleck asked.

"Yo." Ruby said with a hand raised then headed out but stopped for a quick talk with Yang.

We all got ready on our sleeping bags for some well deserved sleep. At least that's what I would say if any of us could actually sleep.

"Blake are you awake?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Why do you think he asked us about being hunters? Like what was he trying to say?" Yang asks.

"Maybe he was just curious." Blake suggested.

"You think?" Yang asked.

"No." Blake said.

"Ugh. Weiss, Hayden. Are you guys awake?" Yang asked.

"Yep." I say blankly.

"Of course I'm awake you two are talking! And I think he… when I said I wanted to honor my family's name I meant it but it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee dust company. Since he took control our business has operated in a morale grey area." Weiss said.

"That's putting it lightly." Blake said.

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in atlas it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name and I refuse to let him be the end of it." Weiss said with determination.

"All my life I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam, more of a mentor actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the academy because I knew that huntsmen and huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world always fighting for good, but I never really thought past that. When I leave the academy what will I … how can I undo so many years of hate?" Blake asks.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge Blake." Yang said.

"But I am! I do it all the time. When you learned I was a Faunus I didn't know what to do so I ran. When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster I ran. Even my semblance, I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself, an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away." Blake says.

"Well you all know my story. I'm just a guy with a past he can't even remember. And the pieces I have can hardly be considered clues. I set out to find my past but what if there is nothing to be found? I mean whoever I was before all this might have just been a plain nobody hoping to just make it as a huntsman. Heck I could even be just another common criminal or one of the monsters that made your life so hard Weiss. The only things of my past I have are my weapons and some fragments of things that I can barely count as memories. It scares me to think that the person I use to be may have been some horrible person. And what if something happens where I lose whatever memories I've made with you all?" I say.

"Well at least you guys have something that drives you. I've just kind of always gone with the flow you know. And that's fine I mean that's who I am, but how long can I really do that for? I want to be huntress not really because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring and that'll be a good thing. Being a huntress just happens to line up with that. I'm not like Ruby she's always wanted to be a huntress. It's like she said ever since she was a kid she dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day and never asking for anything else in return, even when she couldn't fight she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today." Yang said.

"Well she's still just a kid." Weiss said.

"She sure doesn't fight like one." I say.

"And she's only two years younger. We're all kids." Blake said.

"Well not anymore, I mean look where we are. In the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth." Yang said.

"It's the life we chose." Blake said.

"Reminds me of when I first woke up in the woods by Beacon." I say with a small smile.

"It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of being hunters in our heads, but at the end of the day it's a job to protect the people. And whatever we want will have to come second." Weiss said.

With that we all went back to sleep but not before poor Yang had to go for her turn at watch.

I drifted off to a peaceful sleep until I was suddenly woken up by Yang.

"Hey where's Ruby?" She asked aloud.

"What?" Oobleck asked. Zwei suddenly came running in barking.

"Zwei?" Yang said confused.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"Grab your weapons. Your leader may be in trouble." The doctor said and we all did as so then ran after Zwei who lead the way.

"Ruby's scythe!" Yang shouted as we came across it in front of a giant hole.

"Oh no." Blake said.

"This is bad." I say.

"Do you think she fell?" Weiss asks.

"Fell?" Oobleck asked.

"Down there." Weiss stated.

"Oh my. Of course, of course, of course, of course." Doctor Oobleck started going on.

"What is it?" Blake asked worried.

"HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?!" The doc shouted.

"Doctor Oobleck what's wrong?" Yang asked just as worried.

"Mountain Glenn, yes an expansion of Vail that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grim, previously home to thousands of people, working people commuting through the city, the main city developed a subway system to the inner city, Grim's attacks increased, population in danger now desperately searching for shelter, city evacuates into Metro tunnels and what do they find? The south east quadrant of Vail is known for wild force and deep caves." The doc says to each of us.

"Doc what are you saying?" Yang asks.

"My dear we're not just looking for an underground crime network. We're looking for an UNDERGROUND CRIME NETWORK!" He shouts out.

"They've been working in caves." Blake sums up.

"That's crazy." I say.

"No no mountain Glenn was Vail's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense and unique transportation the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main kingdom, sadly without the many natural barriers Vail had to protect its borders mountain Glenn was doomed from the start. And as the end drew near the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival. They took up shelter beneath the city in massive caves they had cleared out for the subway and they had cut themselves off from the surface." The doc explained.

"An underground village." Yang summed up.

"In a manner of speaking yes. A safe haven until an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern filled with subterranean Grim after that the kingdom officially sealed of the tunnels creating the world's largest tomb. If Ruby is down there we must find her." He said getting out his weapon.

We all hurried down the hole to search for Ruby but we didn't see any signs of her but we did come across a door and followed it to find any leads as we followed through the tunnels we spotted some white fang members lurking around a corner but the doc used his weapon to blast through them and we charged out onto an open train track. It was there that we saw Ruby running from bullets and that Roman Torchwick guy when a few White fang members cut her off Yang blew them all away with one shot.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted excited and gave Ruby a hug.

"Are you okay?" Weiss and I ask with concern.

"I'm fine I'm fine, but listen Torchwick's got all sorts of weapons and robots down there." Ruby informs us.

"What?" Blake says while handing Ruby her weapon.

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars." Ruby said.

"Ah that's ridiculous these tunnels are sealed this train leads to nowhere." The doc said but we suddenly heard Torchwick over a sound system say that the train was leaving.

"Well it sounds like they're going somewhere!" Yang said.

"We need back up let me call Jaune." Ruby says.

"I'll try Volt." I say. We both got no signal.

"So what do we do?" Weiss asked.

"I believe we only have one option." The doc says.

"We're stopping that train." Ruby says as we all head after it.

We boarded the caboose and took out the look out before he finished reporting in. We climbed to the top to get through faster.

"Hurry children we must get to the front and stop this train." The doc commanded.

"Uh professor." "Doctor." What's that?" Weiss asked as she pointed to a machine in the caboose.

"That my dear appears to be a bomb." He says and we back away slightly.

"We've got baddies." Ruby says and points to the group of white fang coming at us.

"Well I didn't expect them to go easy on us." The doc says as the bomb makes a weird noise. "Time to go. Blake detach the caboose, it will kill us all." The doc said with urgency.

"On it!" she said and hoped down to the link. "Huh, It decupled itself!" She said to us.

"What!" the doc questioned.

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang said. And then the caboose exploded.

"That's not good." He said.

"Uh neither is this." Ruby said as she pointed out another bomb in the cart we were on.

"Another Bomb!" Blake stated.

"This is ridiculous!" I say.

"No, no, no. They all have bombs!" The doc shouts to us as he checks the cart ahead. We quickly joined him as the cart we were on separated.

"This doesn't make sense." Yang stated.

"Get the HUMANS!" A white fang said. I was kind of annoyed at how they didn't acknowledge me. We all rushed into the fight. I quickly knocked away the ones that came at me by doing a twisting slash and then using my semblance to throw one into the rest.

The train car behind us exploded and let in a bunch of Grim.

"He's leading Grim to the city!" "What?!" "It's the cars they detach and explode creating openings for the Grim." The doc shouts.

"That's insane." Blake says as another care separates.

"We have to hurry! You four go down below and try and stop those bombs." He says to Weiss, Blake, Yang, and I. we nod and jumped down.

We landed safely into one of the empty carts.

"I guess this is what we trained for." Yang said.

"No turning back now." I say.

"Here this should help you." Weiss says as she hands Blake some dust bullets.

We ran ahead but were stomped the weird short chick that we ran into back in the city.

"You guys go on ahead. This one's mine." Yang said then shot a round at the lady as we ran past her.

When we got to the next cart we were about to run into the one guy from the docks.

"He's mine just go around him." I say sternly and distract the guy with a few chakrams so they can get past him. They got by fine but he just shot my chakrams out of the air.

"So you gonna say any words this time or you gonna keep up with the silent act?" I ask as I send him a glare.

"You're a disgrace to your kind. And you have no right to look like him." He says with a deathly tone and that when our fight began. He pulled apart his daggers and got into a fighting stance, and then he rushed me with a flurry of slashes and stabs that I either blocked or dodged. He was fast but I had to at least keep him busy. When he threw a thrust at me I dodged and started to slash way at him. I was able to get in a few combos but he jumped back when I was getting the upper hand. He pushed a button on his daggers and it opened up the bottoms put in a red dust crystal in the left one and a blue one in the right. He began firing energized ice and fire arrows at me. I managed to block most of them by using my chakrams and semblance to block them, but when I felt the pull from overusing my semblance he knocked way my weapons with his arrows. And then he blasted me to the back of the cart.

"I *pant* won't give *pant* up." I say and pull out my knife and wield it back handedly.

"Where did you get that? It's one of a kind. I swear when I'm done with you I'll be sure to rip that blade from your cold fingers." The guy says darkly.

"There's no way I'll let that happen. This one of the only pieces of my past and I refuse to let you take it from me. Dead or not." I say and grasp it tighter.

"What but that means." He suddenly goes silent again. He then pulled apart his bow again and sent a flame slash at me which knocked me onto my back. I looked up just to see that he had vanished. I get up and start heading towards the roof after I grabbed my gear. I can't believe I failed.

I regrouped with the others at the head of the train.

"What do we do now?" Yang asked.

Weiss suddenly put up an ice barrier around us and protected us from the train crash at the sealed end.

When I opened my eyes again we were in the middle of the city with alarms blaring. I looked around and was relieved to see the team was okay. But that relief turned to worry as soon as I saw Grim start flooding the place.


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Assault

(A/N: Before I start I just want to say 2 things. 1, who else finds it funny that I lined up chapter 11 and 12 to episode 11 and 12. 2, the new episodes in the series have nearly brought me to tears so I am going to make sure someone from cinders team gets an epic beat down. You'll get the last of Ruby's cookies if you can guess who so bye.)

There were so many Grim surrounding us. They were running rampant through the streets and attacking anything they could see. The alarms were blaring as we all looked upon the horrific site. As hunters we each knew what we had to do. We gathered together in the center and prepared to fight for not only our lives but lives of everyone in the city.

As the Grim charged us I head out towards my group. I was still feeling the pull from over using my semblances so I stuck to close quarters combat. I used swipes and slashes chakrams and I used my knife to block and counter any unseen attacks but because of my exhaustion I didn't turn in time to see a Beowolf knock me into the center of their pack. Just as they jumped at me I suddenly felt an arm on my shoulder and suddenly I was looking straight at the pack that jumped at me.

"Stay sharp, now isn't the time to let your guard down." Romeo said. He had used his semblance to save me from becoming diced meat.

"Thanks for the save, I'll be more careful." I reply.

I saw Kyle and Volt save Yang from crashing to the ground, and Ventus was working to assist Weiss.

"Okay let's get serious." I say and we all head out.

Volt worked alongside yang and Kyle perfectly. He and Yang were back to back shooting anything in sight while Kyle went in and out of his wraith mode to avoid the bullets and take down any Grim they missed.

Romeo was taking down large numbers with incredible speed and Ruby decided to follow along with his attacks, they were going so fast it was as if they were a tempest of blades.

Ventus was taking them down very efficiently. He would use his dust to hold off the large groups by either freezing them or turning them to ash. He would also send some flying or crush them with his gravity manipulation.

I ran back into the battle and took down anything I could. A giant snake was about to attack ruby but another team came to aid us.

"WAAH! SMASH!" Nora screamed as she took out the snake in one swing after she came flying out of nowhere.

The rest of team JNPR came down and were ready for combat.

Amelia rushed out and took down a row of grim with a swing of her sword while it was in whip form, she then got up close and started fighting with her standard sword form and then started firing at any that were unlucky enough to get caught in her sights. I was about to run to help her when I saw an ursa was about to swing at her side but she blasted it's arm away with her semblance then charged a blast to her foot and blasted it away with a drop kick. A few creatures tried to surround her but she charged her semblance and sent a huge blast throughout her body and sent them all flying.

I suddenly had an idea and ran towards Weiss.

"Weiss you got enough energy to focus in on a time dilation glyph?" I ask

"I believe so." She said as we stood back to back.

"Ok then I'll need your help. Let's try our other combo." I say and she nods.

She stabbed her sword into the ground and focused a glyph under me, I used the energy from her glyph to send out a group of chakrams into the sky and create a huge field of them in the sky.

"Snowflakes!" I shout our combo's name. I then made the chakrams rain down on as many Grim as we could. We kept good pace until we both felt the pull in our auras and fell to the ground exhausted.

"Hayden!" Amelia shout and jumped over to protect us from any nearby grim but her efforts were unneeded because just then Sun and Neptune arrived to help us out … as well as a huge fleet of ships. They sent out soldiers and shot at the grim, after recovering from their shock Neptune came over and helped out Weiss while Amelia helped support me and Sun was defending us.

We all heard a noise and saw one of the paladins got out of the tunnel and Zwei and Oobleck jumped out of it. After they arrived to help team CFVY showed up and took down thousands of them.

Then the teachers arrived and took out the stragglers. Professor Turchese Worked quickly and powerfully and sent them down one after another as if he was knocking down dominos.

All together we managed to take down the Grim and close of the holes where they got in using Glynda's weapon and my semblance (I am going to have such a headache tomorrow.)

The police arrested Roman and some of the White fang members they found. And we all headed back to the school to get some well deserved rest.

"Well we did it" Yang said as we sat on the helipad that over looked the city.

"We did it." Blake echoed.

"If we don't get extra credit for this I'm going to be seriously disappointed." Weiss said.

"Weiss a two headed snake literally crushed a bakery, I wouldn't count on it." Yang replied.

"And I do seem to recall a few shops getting caught in the crossfire." I say.

"Plus I mean we didn't solve everything, a lot of people were hurt and we still don't even know why they did this or who that mystery girl was." Ruby said.

"Well not every story has a neat and tidy ending." Weiss said.

"We might not have all of the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars and I think that's something we can be proud of." Blake said.

"Yeah, and if anyone tries something like this again we'll be there to stop them." Ruby said.

"Let's just hope we do a better job at it the next time." I say.

"Yay teamwork, comradery, good guys, go team, alright good job. So what now?" Yang said tiredly.

"I'd suggest training for the tournament but I think we have that covered at this point." Weiss said.

"So then …" Blake started.

"Uh time for bed." Ruby said and we all eagerly agreed.

"I'll meet you guys there in a bit. I want to stop by the professors office real quick." I say.

/time skip/

I got up to Ozpin's office and saw him staring out his windows from his chair. I tried to get a read on his aura to see if this was a good time and he seemed to be in a somewhat solemn mood.

"Hello professor." I say as I enter his office.

"Oh Hayden, I am glad to see you are safe. Was there something you needed?" he asked in his usual tone.

"No I just wanted to stop by and check in. I know you worry from time to time and this was a big mission and back before I joined beacon you made me promise to always check in after missions." I say.

"Well I'm glad to see you are keeping your promises." He says.

"Is something wrong professor? You seem slightly troubled." I ask.

"It's nothing of concern I am just hoping the rest of my students have turned out all right." He responds.

"I'm sure everyone is fine. I have faith in them. And besides it is your school and you are the greatest teacher I know. But to be fair I don't know a lot of people." I say in a happy tone.

"I suppose you are right." He says and smiles.

"Now what's this I hear about you sharing some stories about me?" I ask with a glint in my eye.

"Oh nothing big just some of the moments you would expect a proud father to share with his staff about his son." He said. Now I know it was embarrassing because while I am technically his adopted son he refers to me as his child.

"Like what exactly?" I ask with a dark aura.

"Oh just some things like learning to read and play. Now run along and get some rest I am sure you must be exhausted." He said and ushered me out of his office.

I gave up on the quest and headed back to my dorm. I changed and headed to bed. But when I pulled out my bed I found a note.

-soon you will know-

I was a little weirded out but too tired to do anything about it so I headed off for dreamland.

(A/N: After this chapter I am going to start giving out some bonus chapters on what I think they could have been doing between now and the tournament.)


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Payback

We were all resting easy since the train incident a couple days ago, not that we could help it much given that we were all still either exhausted or a little sore from our losses.

As it turns out I wasn't the only one who lost my fight back on the train, Blake defeated Torchwick but that was the only victory inside the train, Yang lost her fight and Weiss was nearly killed by a white fang lieutenant. We all acted as if we were okay but it really hurt to know that despite how strong we were there were still people a lot stronger than us.

Now this hasn't stopped us from training like crazy, Weiss and Yang have been giving their training their all in order to prove themselves in the tournament and I've been modifying my weapons and training both my body and my semblance. Now I can hold up to 20 small objects, 10 medium objects, and 5 large objects with my semblance though I can only hold up to 3 people and that includes me if I'm using it on myself. And now the final blades in my chakrams have cords attached to them which can be fired out as a grappling hook to up to 20 yards just in case I can't hold my semblance to long.

Anyway I was on my way to the training room because I was invited there by Volt and Kyle. They were very helpful towards our training for the tournament. I just arrived to see them firing rounds at the training dummies.

"Hey guys I'm sorry I'm late." I say

"Oh hey Hayden, you ready to train." Volt says and punches his fists together.

"Depends, are you guys ready to lose?" I say with a grin.

"Little cocky since the train ride aren't ya? You guys must have really wiped the floor with them." Kyle says getting his swords out.

"Uh yeah. Let's just get on with this already." I say and pull out my weapons.

The duo shared a look before getting in their fighting stances.

I charged first and did a swipe towards Volt and throwing a chakram Kyle but Volt just jumped back and Kyle let the Chakram phase through him. I jumped over the swing of his swords and tried to slash him with my tail knife but I had to recall my attack in order to block the shots that came from Volt. Volt and Kyle sent out a flurry of team attacks which nearly sent me flying but when they were about to finish the combo they stopped their weapons right in front of my face.

"Uh why'd you guys stop?" I asked.

"Because you're off, you never charge in first and you were very sloppy in your fighting." Kyle said.

"You are way too caught up in your thoughts, normally when we train I have to use my semblance at some point but we nearly took you out in a few minutes." Volt continued.

"I'm sorry I'm just a bit caught up with the train incident." I say.

"What actually happened on that train? We never really got a straight answer from your team." Kyle says.

"Okay I'll tell you what happened." I say. I then continued to explain what happened to us from Yang to Weiss.

"… and that's what happened. I'm pretty sure Yang took it the hardest given that it was the second time she fought with that weird girl." I say

"What? I don't really get how Yang could lose like that, she is one of the strongest people I know and her semblance should have been able to make her crush that chick." Volt said.

"Well to be fair we were all exhausted, we barely got any sleep before and boarding the train and Yang got the least amount out of all of us, and then you have to account for us having fought Grimm for that entire day." I say.

"True but I still can't believe she was stressed that far, if anyone of your team could have handled it I would assume it to be Yang, no offense to the rest of you." Kyle says.

"None taken, Yang is practically a living tank but even she has limits. But that's why we're training, to push past them." I say with a bright smile at the end. It didn't seem to help the situation much because after a quick glance at their auras I could still tell that they were pretty pissed at this revelation.

"Uh but hey we should probably get back to training." I say snapping them out of their trance.

"Uh sorry but I remembered I have some things I've got to do." Volt says.

"Oh then I guess it's just me and you K-." I start but as I turn to where Kyle was standing I see that he is gone.

"I really hate it when he does that." I say aloud. (A/N: Yep Kyle ninjas the heck out of Hayden… and yes I did just turn the title Ninja into a verb, don't judge peeps. :P :D)

"When who does what?" Ventus questions as he and Romeo enter the room.

"Oh nothing, you guys here to train for the tournament?" I question.

"Why yes we are. Care to join us?" Rome asks politely.

"S-sure I would love to but I-." I start of while stuttering and this time not from shyness but from terror at remembering how intense the two of them are when it comes to their training.

"Great then let's get started." Ventus says as they both drag me to another arena.

'This is how I die isn't it.' I think before we begin the nightmare known as training with these two.

(Volt's P.O.V.)

(A/N: Yep this chapter has a few P.O.V. switches in it, and so will the next couple so yep.)

I kind of feel bad for ditching Hayden and Kyle like that but I am going to make sure that the person who hurt Yang pays in full.

"Volt." Kyle says while phasing through the wall and appearing in front of me.

"Oh hey Kyle, sorry but I have those things I need to get to." I say lamely.

"Oh you mean like hunting down the person that hurt Yang and making them pay." Kyle says with a smirk.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Because I feel like doing the exact same thing and I'm pretty sure we can do it better if we work together. Also cause I'm your best friend." Kyle says as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hmm yep that seems about right. So what are we gonna do?" I ask.

"Well are first move is most likely heading into town so there will be no trouble with any ease droppers." Kyle says.

"You mean like you." I say back

"Exactly." Kyle responds.

/time skip to downtown vail/

(Kyle P.O.V.)

After taking the tram to vail we headed for the place in Hayden's story where Yang went to meet her source of info. Though considering on how it was midday it was more than likely closed.

"What kind of night club is open in the day?" Volt asks as we see the open sign.

"Well I don't know how smart the people here are considering how they don't even have a bouncer at the front gate." I respond.

We entered the questionable place of business and headed directly to the bar.

"Just two cokes" Volt says.

"Aren't you two a bit young for this place." A guy in a suit comes up to us and asks.

"Sure we are but our friend probably isn't. Maybe you know her. Her name is Yang Xiao Long." Volt says with a serious face.

"Of course you two are with blondie. Okay what is it she needs this time?" The man says.

"It's not what she needs it's what we need. We're looking for someone who wasn't too kind to her, someone that isn't too keen on talking from what we hear." Volt says while doing his best to sum up Hayden's info.

"Well I don't know much about her but I can tell you what I know, and that she is dangerous." The man said before beginning his explanation on our target.


	17. Chapter 14

chapter 14 payback part 2

(Kyle P.O.V.)

Yangs informant was helpful in giving us some of the most recent places that the girl that hurt yang has been seen. We began at the most recent of places where she was seen which led us to an old schnee dust storage house. There was only one problem ... it was locked.

"Dang it. And here I thought everything was gonna be easy. Oh well I'll just knock it down." Volt said and readied his fist.

"Wait! We want them to not know that someones after her. If the find out that we were here than she could either leave town before we have achance to catch her or come after us in person and take us down by suprise." I say.

"Well then how do you suggest we get in?" He responds. I just used my semblance and walked straight through the wall. I then proceeded to open the door from the inside.

"That answer your question?" I reply with a bit of a smirk.

"Girls locker rooms beware, you are no longer safe." He replies.

"S-shut up!" I say and walk off. We looked around the place for a while.

"You know It's pretty wierd how this place was locked. I mean it doesn't really make sense to lock this place up if you don't use it anymore." Volt says.

"Maybe they just didn't want other people finding anything?" I say.

"Hey check this out." Volt yelled and waved me over. He was looking at a small dor on the floor.

"Maybe we can find something in here. Come on let's go." He said and pulled the door open. We climbed down and began looking all around. What we found was a bunch of evidence that the girl we were looking for had been here for a while. We saw detailed plans on everything that happened with the train as well as a bunch of stolen dust.

"Guess we hit the jackpot. But it doesn't really show us where she might be." I say.

*Slam*

We heard what sounded like the door slaming shut.

"Volt." I call.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"Maybe it was locked because she still uses this place." I say as we climb back up and quickly hide behind a bunch of the shelves. The chick we were after walked in with a few white fang members surrounding her. This might be a problem.

(Yang P.O.V.)

I was heading towards the practice room to see if I could find anyone to help me train. Blake was busy with Sun, Ruby was trying to get Weiss to play video games, Amelia went to look for Hayden, team JNPR was already doing some team training, and I have yet to see the member of team VVKR. Though that quickly changed when I got to the practice room.

*SMASH*

I saw Hayden get smashed into the ground by Amelia's sword whip, and Ventus and Rome locked in a series of slashes against eachother. Hayden quickly got back up and sent out a barrage of chakrams but Amelia dodged most and the ones she didn't she just blew away with her semblance.

"Hey guys." I call and wave everyone stops what they were doing to turn and acknowledge me.

"Hey Yang." Hayden greets and waves me over.

"So how's all the training going?" I ask.

"Great though I think now would be a good time for small break." Hayden says. Everyone nods and walks over to take a seat or get a drink.

"Volt and Kayle aren't here with you?" I asked.

"No they said they had something to take care of earlier. Though there aura's suggested that they weren't telling the entire truth." Hayden said.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well they seemed in a hurry after I told them what happened on the train." He says.

"Did you tell them about my fight?" I ask with a bit of a serious tone.

"Yes was that bad?" He replies.

"No I just gotta go make sure those two son't get themselves killed." I say and head out. I have a really bad feeling.

(Volt P.O.V.)

Kyle and I acted quick and ambushed the white fang members from our hiding places. I took out the first half by sweep kicking one so his feet ould fall out and then punching him into the next guy then grabbed ones arm when he tried to punch me and smashed him into the last one. Kyle took out his group by slashing up two and then making one guy knock out another by letting his attack phase through him and hit the other guy, he then finished the guy off by smashing his the hilt of his sword into the back of the guys skull.

This left us alone with the girl.

"So your the freak that hurt our friend?!" I say and get into a combat stance, Kyle does the same. She didn't do anything, she just smiled and pulled her umbrella up and placed it over her shoulder.

"Say something you creep!" I shout at her and launch myself at her. I let out a flurry of punches but she dodges all of them and knocks me back by slamming her umbrella into my chest. She stood with an even brighter grin until Kyle charged her. He slashed at her a few times but she kept dodging so he broke apart his sword and began swinging faster, she blocked a few hit and dodged other and when he went for a fullr slash she just back flipped away. He tried shooting at her but she just blocked it with her open umbrella.

"Together." I say and Kyle nods, We both run up to her start attacking. She dodged our assault for the most part but she started to slow down a bit and right when I was gonna hit her with a semblance powered flame punch she did something and suddenly it was like I just broke a mirror because there was a bunch of shards on the ground and she suddenly was behind us.

"Okay she is really starting to piss me off." Kyle says. I nod and we run up to her again but she does the same glass trick and starts attacking us from all sides. When she finally knocked us back we looked upt to see her standing there with her stupid grin again.

"Volt I think I have an idea. Hold back until you hear me signal you." Kyle says, I nod and step back. Kyle charges her again but she goes back to her dodging routine and when he was about to get a hit she put her umbrella out and looked like she was about to do her glass trick again but right before he made contact Kyle phased behind her and slashed causing the glass illusion to break and the girl to be causght off gaurd.

"Now!" Kyle yells. I charged in and we completely turned the tables. We let loose a series of attacks on each sides and overworked her, everytime she dodged Kyle I would be there to smash her back into place, everytime she tried her little trick Kyle just ohased though it. We were gonna go for another barrage when she out of nowhere knocked back Kyle and knocked me onto my back. She walked over to me with a grin full of hatred as she pulled a sword out of the umbrella. She pressed her foot onto my chest and readied her sword to stab me through my chest.

*BOOM*

Suddenly an explosion went off and the door came flying towards the girl which caused her to jump off me and reassemble her umbrella.

"Back off my friends!" Yang yelled from the door and walked in with her weapons ready. She came over and helped me up and Kyle jumped over and joined us. We all closed in on her ready to finfish her off but when she realised the odds weren't in her favor he jumped off and dissapeared.

"Now that that's over, WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?!" Yang asked in anger.

"We we're just trying to help." I say with my hands up in defense.

"You guys could've been killed. I'm just glad you're both safe." Yang said and hugged us both.

"It was nothing." I respond while Kyle and I fist bump behind her.

"Now come on. We should get back before Romeo and Ventus kill Amelia and Hayden." Yang said.

"Yeah." we both agree and head off with her.


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Ventus files.

My name is Ventus, Ventus Einherjar, but that wasn't always my name. I am a hard working studious person with high goals of becoming an incredible huntsman. But that wasn't who I used to be, I used to do a lot of stupid things. From getting into fights to resorting to being a common thief, I was nothing but some idotic kid just messing around in the world. And that all changed because of one big mistake.

Xxyears agoxX

It was a sunny day in Minstral, the weather was pretty nice and all was calm, except for one area.

"STOP THAT THIEF!" A fruit vendor yelled, a hooded figure was running from his stand with two bags one with lien and one with fruit. Each time the vendor owner got close objects would mysteriously fall in front of him allowing the figure some lead way. The vendor had chased his target to an a gateway which led into an alleyway, the vendor smirked in victory but as he entered the figure was gone. With a sigh of exasperation and anger the vendor returned to his stall.

Once the cost was clear the figure dropped from the rooftop and made his way back to a simple orphanage. He snuck into one of the rooms windows which contained a sleeping child, the figure removed his cloak and revealed a child extraordinarily similar to the one that was sleeping. The boy hid the bag of lien in a secret trunk and retrieved some food from the other bag.

"Rise and shine Ven, it's time to wake up." The boy said to sleeping boy while shaking him a bit.

"Morning Brother, what's for breakfast?" The boy in the bed asked.

"Some fresh fruits from the cafeteria. Now get ready Ventus, it's almost time for school." The boy said.

"Right." Ventus nodded and quickly got dressed.

/years later/

"Ventus I think it's time for us to move on." The boy, now teen, said.

"What do you mean?" Ventus asked.

"I wanted to surprise you, but we have been here for way too long, so I've been working jobs around the kingdom for a while and I saved us up enough lien to get us a place to stay for a long while. So what do you say, want to move out?" The teen asked his twin brother.

"Let's do it!" Ventus exclaimed in excitement.

And thus the brothers started a new chapter in their lives, no longer were they stuck in the dusty old orphanage that they once called a home, but now they lived within a rather adequate apartment in a neutral part of the kingdom.

And as the brothers home changed, so too did their lives. Everyday Ventus continued excelling in his studies, combat training, and his overall character in order to fulfil his dream of becoming a huntsman.

However his older twin was heading in an alternate direction. Unbenounced to the younger of the two, the elder twin would skip school at an alarming rate, he would "appropriate" money from thievery and underground street fights. The two lived in a harmony despite the eldest's choices, and they both continued to support each other as they continued to grow in their own ways.

However life isn't always a fairytale, and there are not always happy endings.

The eldest twin dropped out of an abandoned factories higher windows. He had recently seen a group of men carry in some rather large boxes and steel briefcases. When he snuck in he had found some rather questionable items in the larger boxes, but he really didn't care, what really interested him were the cases that were full of lien.

The boy quickly took a couple of the cases and fled as if he were never there. But there was an unexpected surprise waiting for him when he got home.

"Late again brother." Ventus said from the opposite side of the room.

"Oh hey Ven. Shouldn't you be asleep by now, there's school in the morning." The elder said in a worried tone.

"I should be the one saying that. I was informed by the school that you have been avoiding classes as if they were a plague, and then I find out from some of the people around town that you have been partaking in illegal fights. Is that where you got all our money from? It must be given that I went to just about every shop I could find and none of them had any recollection of you working there." Ventus said while steadily growing angrier.

"Calm down Ven, I can explain all of this." The twin began to speak but it was at this moment that one of the briefcases fell and dropped all of the lien inside.

"What is that?! Where on earthe did you get all of this from, and answer honestly because I highly doubt it's from one of your fights. Have you been stealing as well?" The elder twin said nothing as his twin proceeded to grab his belongings and leave.

The elder twin ran out of the building after collecting his thoughts but as he began to pursue his brother he was immediately knocked unconscious.

He awoke in the same factory he had stolen from, he was chained to a chair and surrounded by mobsters of all kinds and in front of him stood a person who appeared to be the leader of the group.

"Who do you think you are to come in and steal from me, I run one of the biggest organizations in the kingdom yet you had the audacity to try and steal from me." The leader said.

"Look I didn't know it was your money. I just needed the money alright." The twin said weakly.

"Oh this is far from alright. We are going to ensure that you don't make the same mistakes." He said as began to take out a sword. Just then some of the windows shattered, as some huntsmen came bursting through the windows and began taking out the henchmen, and through one of the windows came Ventus. Ventus made his way to his brother and unchained him.

"How did you find me?" The twin asked.

"I came back to talk things out just to see you getting dragged into a van. I went to the school since it was closer and they came to help." Ventus said. The two began to leave the premise but the leader of the group saw as they left. The duo were trudging back to their home and left the large gang for the official huntsman to take care of. But as they were walking Ventus noticed something from the corner of his eye.

"LOOK OUT!" He shouted and pushed his brother out of the way of the oncoming gunfire, it hit him in quite a few vital areas, and since he was not that advanced his aura only protected him from the first few rounds.

"VENTUS!" The elder screamed towards his brother which laid lifeless on the ground.

"I told you, you would learn your lesson, now you're going to die to." The leader said as he began to close in on the remaining twin, but when he was close enough he grabbed his brothers swords and hacked the man's legs from under him and switched them to gun mode as he pointed them to his face.

The leader shook in fear of the cold eyes that stared down at him, but just as he thought he was gonna die a shot was fired into the ground next to him.

"It's about time I start being the person he wanted me to be." The twin said as he spared the leader, and took his brother away from the grounds.

/1 week later/

"We are still very sorry for your loss, your brother was a good person, it was unfortunate what had happened to him. But I am certain he would be proud to know that you were accepted into beacon." The headmaster of minstrals hunting academy declared.

"I will do my best to make him proud."

"I'm sure you already have Ventus." The headmaster said to the twin that survived that dreadful night.

'I will make you proud and be the person I should have been while you were still alive Ventus. Someone like you.' He thought as he made his vow to carry on his brothers legacy.


End file.
